Transformation
by Laura1907
Summary: Petits Spoilers épisode 2x12 /!\ : Depuis que Jackson est libéré de son statut de kanima et est retourné avec Lydia, Stiles doute de sa force. Il en a mare d'être l'éternel Robin. C'est lorsque survint un tragique incident que Stiles décide d'un changement radical qui va chambouler sa vie et celle des autres. Il veut devenir un loup garou à tout prix ! Chapitre 3 en juin, sorry
1. Première partie

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Nouvelle fiction en vue sur Teen Wolf. Entre Lydia et Stiles. Point de vue : Stiles. Depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 2x11 (la scène où Scott et Stiles sont tout les deux sur le banc de touche), je me suis demandé comment se passerait la transformation de Stiles en loup garou. Donc, voilà on teste.

Cette fiction sera en quatre ou cinq parties ça dépendra de mon inspiration.

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au créateur de la série, Jeff Davis.

Bonne lecture.

_**Première partie : L'hésitation**_

Etre ou ne pas être telle est la question ... La grande question qu'Hamlet s'était posé sous la plume de Shakespeare et ... Stiles ne se souvenait même plus de la suite de la pièce. Oui, honte à lui ! C'était le seul reste de son cours de littérature où il avait dût s'endormir ou alors il avait été trop absorbé par la voix scintillante de Lydia Martin lorsqu'elle l'avait lu en classe. Cependant, cette question existentielle avait un tout autre sens pour le jeune homme désormais. Il fallait par ailleurs en changer quelques mots. Oui, il ne se posait plus qu'une seule question : Devenir ou ne pas le devenir...

Stiles doutait de plus en plus en sa force et son avenir en tant qu'être humain en ce moment. Par rapport à Scott, son meilleur ami qui s'avérait être un des loup-garou qui peuplaient la région depuis plusieurs mois, le jeune homme était une vulnérable brindille qui ne ferait pas long feu face à une tempête. Il fallait toujours qu'il le suive partout ou rester en retrait quand le danger se pointait. C'était plutôt pitoyable en y repensant d'ailleurs... Et puis, comme il l'avait dit quelques temps plus tôt à son ami :

- Je suis 67 kg de peau pâle et d'os fragile, okay ? Le sarcasme est ma seule défense.

Ce qui était tout à fait juste en fin de compte. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre se défendre seul face à un Derek ou à un Jackson sans avoir son protecteur à ses côtés. Il resterait à jamais le Robin qui assistait Batman lors de ses aventures extraordinaires... Et encore assiter était un bien grand mot. On pourrait dire qu'il regardait les festivités en mangeant un paquet de chips, ce serait bien plus véridique en fait. En plus de ça, voir les gens qu'il aimait se faire littéralement détruire par ses créatures tout droit sortie d'un film fantastique le faisait atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur. Voir son père se faire frapper à la tête par Matt, alors qu'il était couché à terre sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir le défendre, ... C'est juste que ... Il voulait aider mais il ne pouvait pas faire la moitié des choses dont Scott était capable de faire. Il avait tenter de l'expliquer à Scott lors du dernier match mais il s'était contenté de le rassurer en lui rétorquant que tout allait bien se passer. Ce qui ne fut absolument pas le cas puisqu'il s'est fait kidnapper par le grand père psychopathe d'Allison, et qu'il n'avait pas pu y faire grand chose encore une fois... A part bien sûr parler avec lui et lui assimiler des répliques cinglantes. Il en avait vraiment marre de se faire avoir à chaque fois et de se retrouver dans des situations délirantes, dans le sens en danger de mort, et bien souvent finir par être le seul humain de la pièce. Mais il adorait ça ... Enfin être dans le feu de l'action pas être celui qui regarde la baston en mangeant des pops corn.

- Stiles ! Tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Tu vas être en retard en cours !

En effet, comme le précisait son père, il fallait mieux qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à courir comme un dingue dans les couloirs et risquer d'avoir un accident de voiture. Sans cacher sa motivation, Stiles jeta un œil à son radio réveil situé sur sa table de chevet. Il était déjà 7H35 ! Stiles se leva de son lit en quatrième vitesse, se débarrassa de son caleçon et de son jogging qui lui servait de pyjama et s'habilla des premiers vêtements convenables qui lui passait par la main, tout cela en se brossant les dents. Il n'avait que 10 -maintenant 9- minutes pour se préparer alors il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Merde, ça lui apprendra à délirer tout seul dans son lit le matin, alors qu'il avait un test de Mathématiques en première heure. Bon d'accord, il savait très bien qu'il aurait un A ou un B- au minimum mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il savait qu'il ne vallait mieux ne pas être en retard, surtout ce jour là avec ce prof plutôt antipathique. Brossage de dents ? Fini. Merde, où avait-il mit ce stupide sac à dos ?! Ah, il était à côté de son lit, enfin plutôt sous son lit, mais on s'en fiche là n'est pas la question. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important, du style ... Ses clefs pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, son portable, un stylo des feuilles, ... Voilà tout y est. Stiles descendit alors les marches de son escalier en bois massif quatre par quatre -il failli tomber d'ailleurs- et trouva son père assit devant son petit déjeuné et lisant le journal local.

- Stiles, débuta-t-il en levant les yeux de sa lecture, tu n'as plus cinq ans il serait grand temps que tu te prenne un peu en charge. A seize ans tu devrais être capable de te lever le matin à une heure précise sans que j'ai besoin de te le rappeler.

- Oui, papa. Je ferais plus attention. Sur quoi tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? Stiles décida de détourner la conversation vers quelque chose qui l'intéressait bien plus.

- Un accident de voiture sur la nationale. Tout de ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire. Bonne journée.

Rien n'est vraiment ordinaire dans cette ville, pensa-t-il. Stiles, libéré de cette conversation, couru vers sa Jeep de son allure si spéciale. Il y entra en manquant de tomber encore une fois, son éternelle agilité : merci! En entrant dans sa Jeep, il y introduisit directement les clefs et démarra sa voiture en même temps qu'il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Un enchaînement longtemps répété. La musique d'un groupe électro résonna dans l'habitacle, c'était pas mal. C'est ainsi que Stiles démarra son chemin vers son lycée, Beacon Hills : sur les chapeaux de roue. Il aimait énormément sa voiture. En plus d'être belle et imposante -par sa taille et pas par son prix-, elle convenait et complétait totalement son propriétaire.

Stiles arriva sur le parking de son lycée un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais il n'était pas en retard c'était déjà ça. Lorsqu'il sorti de sa voiture, Stiles aperçu Scott lui faire signe de la main un peu plus loin, il déposait son vélo à l'endroit habituel, c'est à dire juste devant le lycée. Alison passa juste à côté de lui sans même lui jeter un regard tandis que Scott la dévorait des yeux ... Comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs jours déjà malheureusement. En effet, la jeune femme était devenue étrange depuis la mort suspecte de sa psychopathe de mère -ils ne sont définitivement pas bien dans leur tête dans cette famille là. Elle était devenue très distante avec le groupe, c'est-à-dire Scott, Stiles et même de Lydia qui est tout de même sa, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, meilleure amie, voire même agressive et arrogante. Stiles ne lui accordait plus aucune confiance désormais, enfin il gardait son dossier sous le coude si jamais elle évoluait. Mais Scott restait sous le charme de la jeune femme à en crever et ça rendait Stiles quelque peu nerveux et agacé. Okay, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Okay, ils ont été ensemble souvent et longtemps mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et de parler d'elle sans arrêt. Stiles ne parlait jamais de Lydia lui ! Enfin presque jamais... Et puis, cette fille avait quand même été une complice de son grand père pendant son "coup d'état" et avait tenté de tuer Scott. On ne pouvait pas oublier une chose pareille, même un amoureux transit ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça.

- Salut mon pote, salua Scott lorsque Stiles arriva à sa hauteur.

- Ouais, salut. Alors, prêt pour ce test de Maths ?

- Quoi ?! Quel test de Maths ?

- Tu sais celui qui est prévu depuis à peu près ... une semaine et où on a révisé pendant ... Laisse tomber tu ne changera jamais. Pour chasser des kanimas et se battre aux côtés de Derek, il y a du monde mais dès qu'on cause de maths, c'est fini.

- J'ai complètement oublié, c'est pas de ma faute...

Stiles regarda d'un œil insistant son meilleur ami qui comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de sarcasme à peine masqué. Il confirmait ses dires précédents : ce garçon ne changera jamais !

-Okay, c'est peut être un peu de ma faute, rectifia Scott en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Okay, il y avait un peu de progrès tout de même. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé à avancer vers leur salle de classe quand ils rencontrèrent Lydia aux côtés d'un Jackson au mieux de sa forme. Il s'était bien remis de sa libération du kanima. Etant donné qu'il était devenu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire un loup garou, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il s'était aussi réconcilié avec Lydia qui était plus amoureuse que jamais de son beau sportif, au grand désespoir de Stiles. La jeune femme était, quant à elle, plus resplendissante que jamais et ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, que tout le monde qualifiait de roux (1), étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval originalement faite. Elle portait une robe verte foncé qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse se qui laissait apparaître des belles et fines jambes se révélant être d'une couleur éclatante de douceur. Les sandales à hauts talons les rallongeaient et s'accordaient parfaitement avec la veste en cuir marron qui recouvrait ses épaules. Lydia détourna ses yeux de ceux de Jackson pour se heurter à ceux de Stiles qui se retrouvèrent au niveau de ses propres pieds par gène. Grillé mon gars !

Les deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'assirent l'un à la suite de l'autre, comme à leur habitude. Alison entra à leur suite accompagnée de Lydia. Elle s'assit à sa place sans même offrir un seul regard à son ex-petit ami. Scott ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Que dis-je ?! Dévorer du regard la jeune femme et ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur posa la copie du devoir sur sa table qu'il se détourna. Stiles, quant à lui, posa quelques instants son regard vers la direction de Lydia qui lorsqu'elle reçu sa copie émit un sourire de contentement en voyant les calculs qui lui serait facile à négocier : elle aurait sans aucun doute un A bien mérité. Ce ne sera absolument pas un problème non plus pour Stiles qui avait d'excellents résultats scolaires, malgré de gros problèmes de concentrations.

- Commencez, déclara le professeur. Vous avez 50 minutes.

Une fois son contrôle terminé, Stiles sorti de la salle et s'adossa à un casier en attendant son meilleur ami, qui n'avait toujours pas fini d'écrire. Il vit sortir Lydia qui semblait très fière d'elle : il savait qu'elle allait le réussir ce stupide test. La jeune femme semblait chercher quelqu'un : Jackson ou Alison selon Stiles. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune rousse se dirigea vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Ses cheveux se balançaient de droite à gauche en fonction de ses pas. Lydia savait comment marcher avec classe et glamour sans la rendre ridicule pour autant, comme se le serait pour d'autres filles.

- Salut Stiles, salua-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Hey, Lydia. Alors tu as réussi le ...

- Oui comme d'habitude, coupa la jeune rousse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir. Ma voiture est en réparation depuis hier soir, Jackson m'a emmené au lycée ce matin mais il ne peut pas le faire ce soir. Alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me ramener chez moi après les cours.

- Heu oui ..., répond Stiles surpris de cette demande. Pas de problème je m'occupe de toi après les cours. Enfin, oui je te récup ...

- Super à tout à l'heure alors, le coupa Lydia.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons vers Alison qui était devant son casier et récupérait ses affaires pour le cours suivant à priori. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il avait rencard avec Lydia Martin ! Enfin, rencard est un bien grand mot vu qu'il lui servait plus de taxi mais il allait passer quelques instants avec elle donc il pourrait lui parler, avoir des infos sur elle, ... Il voulait surtout savoir si elle avait encore une quelconque relation avec Jackson ou s'ils ne faisaient plus que coucher ensemble ou si ... Voilà quoi ! Il savait qu'elle allait toujours un peu à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez elle pour être dans le calme pour approfondir le sujet traité en cours d'histoire ou améliorer son français écrit. Il l'attendrait dehors après son entrainement de Lacrosse à côté de sa voiture. Ce petit voyage leur permettrait de parler un peu des évènements récents, c'est-à-dire de comment elle avait géré le fait de savoir autant de choses sur les loups garou et comment sa vie avait changé depuis. Scott sorti enfin de la salle de cours avec un air dépité : il s'était foiré à priori, mais bon, sans avoir rien révisé, il fallait s'en douter qu'il n'allait pas battre des record de notes.

- Salut mon pote, balança Stiles en entourant son ami de ses bras. Devine qui va passer quelques instants seul avec Lydia Martin après les cours.

- Jackson ? répondit Scott d'humeur taquine.

- Non ! C'est moi, débile ! Je la ramène chez elle tout à l'heure après les cours. Sa voiture est tombée en panne.

- Oh, super mec, félicitations. Mais tu te rend bien compte que tu ne lui sert que de taxi ?

- Oui, je le sais bien mais c'est déjà ça non ? Et puis on va pouvoir parler et je vais conduire et ... Okay, je ne lui sert peut être bien que de taxi mais au moins, elle a pensé à moi pour ça.

-Vous allez pouvoir éclaircir certains points c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis, tu vas peut-être te trouver une nouvelle vocation.

Stiles frappa gentiment l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas trop traumatisé de son contrôle raté. La cloche sonna soudainement et tous les élèves, dont Stiles et Scott, entrèrent dans leur salle de classe respective avec une certaine appréhension. Il fallait avouer que passer les 55 prochaines minutes à entendre un prof plus qu'étrange sur les évènements s'étant déroulés pendant la Guerre de Sécession ne les enchantait pas d'état.

C'était à l'heure du déjeuner lorsque Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent. Comme d'habitude, ils s'assirent à la place qu'ils avaient pour habitude d'occuper, c'est-à-dire auprès de la fenêtre. Au vu du somptueux plateau repas qui les attendait, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur mécontentement. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs mais rien de cuit normalement.

- Rien d'étrange cette semaine, débuta Stiles en entamant son entrée de tomates. C'est plutôt rare non ?

- Oui je te le fais pas dire, répondit Scott. Il y a quant même eu un sacré bordel la semaine du match donc là, je pense qu'on a le droit de souffler un peu ... Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, c'est clair. Et pas un bordel des plus facile ...

- Ca a prit du temps mais on y est arrivé.

- Ouais, et faut dire, qu'est-ce que se serait plus facile si j'étais un loup garou !

Stiles avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais au fond de lui même il savait que ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Ce serait tellement facile, oui ça c'est clair ... Mais chiant aussi ! T'imagine ?! Te transformer toutes les nuits de pleine lune ? Être d'une humeur massacrante pendant 24 heures pendant ses jours-là ? Déjà Stiles avait du mal à gérer et à éviter les crises cardiaques dans ses moments-là, alors si ça lui arrivait à lui-même ... Il ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Son ami émit un rire jaune qu'il stoppa rapidement pour regarder le jeune homme avec insistance. Se sentant mal à l'aise, il lui rétorqua :

- Quoi ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sous-entends que tu souhaites être comme moi ?

- Non ... Non absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce serait trop la merde ! T'imagine le tableau ? Tu devras être obligé de me gérer mon gars si je deviens un truc comme ça.

- Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, remarque. Attends ! ... "Un truc comme ça" ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...

- Oui mais tu l'as dit ...

Sur ce, un silence implacable s'installa. Scott semblait très affecté par les paroles de son meilleur ami mais ça lui était sorti de la bouche sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas très sympa, il le savait mais à l'origine il fallait dire que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité... Les loups garou sont des espèces mythologiques au même titre que les vampires, les centaures et autres créatures qu'on retrouverait dans une série B ou un film fantastique. Ils ne sont pas cesser exister ... Mais vu qu'ils le sont, il ne faut pas les appeler "ça" ... Ce n'était pas correct envers Scott qui lui existait bel et bien ... Stiles devra faire deux fois plus attention dorénavant et tournera 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Pendant un long moment, les deux amis ne se parlèrent pas et ne furent que s'échanger des regards gênés. Ayant marre de la situation plus qu'embarrassante, Stiles s'excusa auprès de Scott même si ce n'était pas son genre, de demander pardon auprès des autres.

- T'inquiète Stiles, répondit son meilleur ami le nez dans ses spaghettis à la bolognaise. Tu dis souvent des trucs sans réfléchir de toute façon ...

Il avait tout de même mal pris ses propos. Tant pis, ça ne durerait pas longtemps, comme toujours. Jamais leurs querelles n'avait duré plus d'une journée. Même lorsque Scott avait embrassé Lydia à pleine bouche alors que Stiles lui avait demandé de questionner la jeune femme sur les sentiments qu'elle aurait pu avoir en son égard. Okay ça s'était passé un jour de pleine lune mais il l'avait fait quand même.

A la fin de son entraînement de Lacrosse où pour une fois, Stiles avait plus participé que d'habitude et il se sentait bien. Tout se comprenait étant donné que le coach pensait sérieusement à donner au jeune homme une place de titulaire au sein de l'équipe mais il devait encore savoir si l'adrénaline n'avait pas donné des ailes au jeune homme lors du dernier match où Stiles avait porté l'équipe jusqu'à la victoire. Non pas l'adrénaline ... Juste le regard de son père et de Lydia porté sur lui. Puis la joie marquée sur leur visage lorsqu'il avait marqué son premier but -puis son deuxième et enfin son troisième-, ils avaient applaudi et crié gaiment. Lydia l'avait regardé d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et ça lui avait donné des ailes, des ailes de vainqueur. Quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés à la fin du match, il avait senti qu'elle était fière de lui et son cœur ne se sentait plus. Après tout c'était la fille qui le faisait halluciner depuis le CE2 et qui ne l'avait presque jamais capté jusqu'à cette année. Comment aurait-il pu réagir différemment ?

Stiles avançait vers sa Jeep bleue l'esprit plein de pensées plus ou moins intéressantes lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement : il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il allait passer une dizaine de minutes avec la fille qui le faisait halluciner depuis à peu près 8 années ! C'était énorme ! Il courut alors immédiatement vers sa voiture et l'ouvrit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il remarqua que l'intérieur n'était pas tout à fait propre, mais vraiment pas tout à fait. Il restait de la nourriture et des récipients de fast-food sur le siège passager : Merci Scott, un sweet à capuche crade accroché au siège du conducteur, et un sympathique sac rempli de chaines situé entre les deux sièges. Il fallait absolument qu'il range tout ça avant qu'elle arrive. Sur ce, il balança ses affaires de cours et de Lacrosse dans le coffre de la Jeep qui furent rejointe par le vêtement sale qui encombrait l'intérieur. Il trouva utile de déplacer le sac de chaines dans son coffre qu'il referma aussitôt. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque 5 heures et demi : elle n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Les restes de fast-food se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la poubelle la plus proche de la Jeep. Ne voyant toujours pas arriver la jeune rouquine, Stiles entreprit d'arranger son allure en repassant de la main son T-shirt noir aussi que sa chemise à carreaux puis à faire de même pour son pantalon en jean. Il était fin près à recevoir Lydia Martin dans sa splendide voiture.

Stiles commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque sonna le coup de 6 heures, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de trainer autant à la bibliothèque les autres jours : Non, il ne l'espionnait pas, il remarquait juste que lorsque Jackson la ramenait chez elle, elle était toujours là dès la fin de l'entrainement. Il décida alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à où elle pouvait bien être et ferma sa voiture à clefs. Il entra alors dans le lycée : Personne dans la cafétéria. Personne dans les salles de cours. Une pauvre dame à l'accueil qui semblait submergée par son jeu de cartes sur ordinateur. Il entra alors dans la bibliothèque avec une sorte d'appréhension non dissimulée, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, sans raison par ailleurs mais il était comme ça. Lydia était tranquillement posé à une table avec une élève du nom de Fanny Katsride, elle était dans notre cours de maths. Brune aux yeux vert avec un style de vêtements qu'on trouverait dans n'importe qu'elle boutique. Une fille quelconque quoi. Elles semblaient travailler ensemble ce qui paru invraisemblable pour Stiles étant donné que la rouquine ne travaillait d'habitude avec personne, même pas Jackson. Lorsque Lydia vu le jeune homme, elle coupa court à leur entrevu de manière polie et rangea ses affaires dans son sac à main qu'elle pris ensuite sur son épaule droite. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Stiles, elle démarra la conversation :

- Bon, on y va.

- Ouais, c'est parti mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Fanny ? questionna le jeune homme en commençant leur chemin vers la sortie.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? s'outragea Stiles.

- Non, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Allez ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne le croira pas et que ça te surprendrais surement.

- Allez Lydia. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi ... Alors ce n'est pas la peine de ...

- Et qu'est ce que tu pense de moi, Stiles ? le coupa Lydia intriguée en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu le sais, très bien, se détourna l'intéressé en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Je souhaiterais l'entendre quand même. Elles ont très bien pu changer depuis le temps. Alors ? ajouta-t-elle en avançant son visage vers lui.

Stiles hésita avant de lui répondre. Il lui en avait déjà parlé lors du bal de promo du lycée et ça ne c'était pas bien fini : elle s'était fait mordre par Peter Hales et Stiles n'avait rien pu y faire. Et elle s'était contenté d'accepter qu'il danse avec elle, bien entendu il en avait été très heureux et comblé par cette attention toute nouvelle. Il en avait aussi parlé le jour où elle avait découvert toute la vérité et ça n'avait pas changé grand chose. Il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt d'en reparler et de replanter le couteau dans la plaie. Il se jeta tout de même à l'eau tout en continuant de marcher vers l'emplacement de sa Jeep et répéta ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit un jour :

- Derrière ton masque de froideur et de méchanceté, je sais -et je dois bien être le seul- qu'il se trouve une réelle humanité et quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique.

- Tu as oublié la partie où je me cherchais dans ma chambre à inventer un théorème qui me permettrait d'obtenir le prix Nobel de Mathématiques, qui n'existe pas, répondit la jeune femme qui avait ralenti sa marche.

- On ne va pas refaire la même scène encore et encore ... Bon, alors ... Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Fanny ?

Lydia hésita quelques instant et ralentit sa marche, avant de répondre, pour une raison qu'ignorait Stiles d'ailleurs. Elle remit un de ses mèches rousse en place puis elle finit par dire en se remettant à la hauteur du jeune homme :

- Je lui donne, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, des "cours" entre guillemets de mathématiques pour qu'elle puisse réussir ses examens. On était en train de vérifier ses réponses du test de ce matin ...

Stiles était on ne peut plus touché par ses explications : de 1, il ne s'était pas trompé sur Lydia et sur son masque plus que méprisable. Et de 2, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle se soit confiée à lui, Stiles, le mec qu'elle n'avait pas capté pendant presque 8 ans. C'était un grand pas en avant pour le jeune homme qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à dissimuler.

- Voilà t'es content ? termina Lydia avec mépris et agacement. Le masque était retombé sur son visage.

- Oui très. Merci pour tes explications. Veuillez prendre place dans mon véhicule, s'il vous plaît, proposa Stiles avec le même air qu'elle portait à son égard, un pointe de caricature en plus il fallait bien l'avouer.

Comme vous avez dût le comprendre, ils étaient arrivés à la Jeep et Stiles avait ouvert la portière côté passager à la jeune femme qui entra sans grand enthousiasme. Il referma la portière dès qu'elle fut assise et entra à son tour dans sa Jeep mais du côté conducteur cette fois-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lydia qui sembla recroquevillée sur elle même, comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'il l'avait emmené au bal. Trop habituée aux voitures de sport hors de prix ? Il aurait dût laisser toutes les cochonneries qui trainaient dans sa voiture, elle aurait eu une bonne raison d'être dégoutée ou effrayée des microbes qui sait. Il démarra la Jeep qui peina avant d'avancer, sûrement était-elle outragée de l'attitude de Lydia. Stiles s'amusa seul de cette plaisanterie. Ils prirent alors le chemin de la maison de la jeune femme dans le plus grand des silences pour commencer. Trop concentré sur sa conduite et dérouté par la présence de la jeune femme, Stiles n'avait pas pris l'initiative de débuter la conversation. Mais, ce fut Lydia qui le fit après deux bonnes minutes de route.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non rien de spécial, répondit Stiles quelque peu surpris, à part ... tu sais ... Les devoirs, tout ça quoi ! Et toi ?

- Oui, je vais aller faire les boutiques au centre commercial avec Alison ce soir et après, on va au cinéma. Pour lui remonter le moral, tu vois le genre ...

Stiles hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Conversation close. Stiles ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire à part parler de cours ce qui lui paru bien ...

- Merci d'avoir accepté de me ramener chez moi, au fait, ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. C'est très sympa.

Deuxième tentative quelque peu amorcé par le sujet unilatéral que sont les remerciements.

- De rien, c'est normal, répondit Stiles en agitant la main situé sur son volant. Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi à pieds avec toutes ses loups garou qui traînent.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de toute cette histoire ? questionna-t-elle en sachant très bien quelle en était la réponse, enfin à peu près.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, commença de répondre Stiles, ... D'accord, depuis que Scott a été transformé, depuis le début quoi.

-Et est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ? Je veux dire, autre que les loups garou, et le kanima ...

- Pas à ma connaissance ...

- Si de telles créatures existent alors il doit y en avoir d'autres et bien plus dangereuse, non ?

-Je préfère pas y penser si tu veux bien.

A cette pensée, Stiles reçu comme une décharge électrique et des frissons se dressèrent le long de son dos. Il pensait qu'elle avait raison au fond de lui même.

- Je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose de plus ... Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je le découvrirais, déclara Lydia en feignant une attitude séductrice et en passant un doigt sur sa bouche. Vous me cachez quelque chose en plus de toute cette histoire, ça j'en suis sûre ... Mais, tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas, Stiles ?

Elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations, ça il en était sûre aussi. Séduire pour avoir des infos : une attitude digne d'une James Bond girl. Mais rien ne sortira jamais de la bouche de Stiles étant donné qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Lydia commençait à être un brin parano. Une petite minutes de silence se dressa entre eux avant que la jeune rouquine n'émette un bâillement peu dissimulé qu'elle tenta de cacher du dos de sa main.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, la questionna Stiles inquiet.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit, avoua Lydia en baillant nonchalamment. Toute cette histoire de loup garou, ça m'effraye un peu.

- Un jour, ça te reviendra, lui déclara Stiles en se garant devant chez Lydia.

- De quoi ?

- Le sommeil.

- Le sommeil t'es revenu à toi ?

- Oui, au début tu as peur qu'un "monstre" entre dans ta chambre par la fenêtre puis au d'un moment, tu te rend compte que rien ne viendra chez toi et tu dors.

- Et combien de temps ça peut prendre ?

- Et c'est ainsi que ce termine ce voyage, coupa Stiles en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Il avait pris un ton qui se voulait sarcastique, mais il sonna plutôt comme celui d'un de ses guide touristique qui ferait visiter une île à des vacanciers fortunés. La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant sans pour autant s'attarder sur le détail puis sorti de la voiture en faisant un bref geste de la main en signe de remerciement. Stiles lui rendit aussitôt et redémarra sa Jeep en direction de chez lui. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question mais il savait que cela pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps. Il avait lui même été insomniaque pendant plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. Et en ce moment, il avait du mal à ne pas faire de nuits blanches...

Le jeune homme reçu un appel de Scott plus tard dans la soirée, vers 7heures pour lui dire qu'il allait essayer de remettre les choses au clair avec Alison. Du coup, il proposa à Stiles de l'accompagné puisqu'il connaissait l'endroit où elle allait se trouver. Une fois ses devoirs terminé -ce qui ne fut pas bien long-, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison des McCall. Il sentait au fond de lui même que cette soirée n'allait pas bien se terminer, mais il ne savait pas encore pour qui ... Il paria pour Scott qui depuis la mort de la mère d'Alison n'avait pas reparlé à la cadette de la famille, ou alors à de rares occasions. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, tout comme Stiles qui malgré tout avait des doutes et en devinait la cause. Alison avait peut-être conclut à la mort de sa mère, qu'il était impossible de fréquenter un loup garou sans en subir les conséquences. Que cela pouvait s'avouer dangereux pour elle. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord d'ailleurs. Combien de fois Stiles avait risqué sa vie alors qu'il se tenait proche de son meilleur ami pendant les premiers jours de sa transformation ou bien lorsqu'il se battait avec d'autres créatures ? Il n'osait pas compter.

Tandis qu'il arrivait au niveau de la maison des McCall, Stiles aperçut une ombre descendant de la fenêtre de la chambre de Scott. Elle enjambait la fenêtre pour sauter gracieusement sur le sol devant la maison. Sur ce, elle se dirigea d'un pas assurée tout en étant rapide vers la Jeep garée à quelques pas de lui. Stiles en déduit donc qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il regarda un instant l'heure que montrait le cadrant de sa voiture : il était déjà 8heures et demi. Scott entra dans la voiture après l'avoir salué de la main.

- Alors, mon pote, déclara Stiles en commençant à rouler, prêt à affronter la fureur féminine ?

- Plus que prêt, se contenta de répondre le jeune loup garou en attachant sa ceinture. Tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient où déjà ?

- Au centre commercial puis au cinéma. Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, elles doivent déjà être en pleine séance alors autant les attendre devant.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était avec Lydia c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, la mémoire d'éléphant, c'est ça. Alors arrête de stresser pour un rien, je le ressens de là où je suis et tu m'empêche de me concentrer, le réprimanda Stiles un peu agacé.

Un petit silence régna dans la Jeep. C'était le jour à priori. Scott ouvrit la conversation :

- Tu as fait le ménage dans ta voiture ?

- Oui, en vitesse. J'ai tout déménagé dans le coffre.

- Pour Lydia ?

- Ouais, pour elle ! Et puisque tu le demande, oui, ça c'est super bien passé ! Et pendant que j'y pense, toi et tes amis loup garou, faites gaffe à Lydia parce que maintenant qu'elle connait la vérité, elle va tenter d'approfondir le sujet et d'aider. Et c'est hors de question qu'elle soit blessée. Tu m'entends? Hors de question !

- On fera attention ...

Un long silence suivi le deuxième. Celui-ci dura bien plus longtemps puisqu'il traina jusqu'à leur arrivé au cinéma du coin, le seul cinéma du coin. L'endroit était désert. Seul quelques voitures, dont celle d'Alison, étaient garés au parking que rejoint la Jeep. Une fois celle-ci arrêtée et le frein à main enclenché, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent de voiture sans grande hâte. Ils se posèrent sur le capos en attendant les deux filles. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire à son meilleur ami à part lui demander s'il avait compris l'exercice de chimie qu'ils avaient à faire pour le lendemain. Mais il ne valait mieux ne pas parler de cours pour l'instant, Scott n'aurait pas su de quoi il parlait et cela aurait énervé Stiles. Il décida alors de tenter un sujet de conversation qu'il était sûr d'être animé :

- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ? A Alison, ajouta Stiles quand il vit que son ami le regardait avec insistance.

- Au juste lui rappeler deux trois trucs et lui demander pourquoi maintenant cette situation la dérange ...

- La situation Roméo et Juliette ?

- Oui cette situation. Et on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense.

- Je la sens pas cette soirée ... Je sais pas pourquoi mais ... J'ai comme un pressentiment qui ...

- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Scott en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il pinça ses lèvres peu sûr du dénouement de cette soirée. Il détourna ses yeux vers la sortie du cinéma et vit sortir deux personnes. Cela était plutôt étonnant étant donné qu'il restait 30 minutes de film avant la fin. Plus les personnes avançaient, plus il semblait qu'il s'agissait de Lydia et Alison. Stiles sentit Scott descendre de la voiture et le vit se diriger en courant vers les deux jeunes femmes. Stiles, blasé par ce comportement plus que pathétique, le suivi en marche rapide. Okay, Scott était amoureux, voire ensorcelé, par Alison mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il la suive partout et la harcèle sans arrêt. Est-ce qu'il faisait ça avec Lydia ? Bon peut-être un peu mais pas aussi souvent que ça. Une fois que Scott fut arrivé devant les deux jeunes femmes, Stiles vit Lydia s'écarter vivement puis s'éloigna en direction de la Jeep tout en observant la scène des "retrouvailles" d'un air étonné et blasé. Elle devait penser comme lui après tout. Lorsque la jeune rouquine fut arrivé à trois mètres de Stiles, elle lui déclara :

- Tu me suis maintenant ?

- Ouais, je fais que ça de mes soirées, lui répondit Stiles.

- Ca sent mauvais pour eux là-bas ...

- Je te le fais pas dire.

Lydia s'arrêta juste devant le jeune homme et se retourna pour espionner la scène. Scott et son amie étaient en train d'échanger une conversation à la fois animé et agressive. Ils les entendaient crier et rire jaune, à certains moment ils pouvaient même entendre leur conversation. Stiles décida de détourner le regard de Lydia vers lui en entamant une discussion.

- Vous êtes sorti drôlement tôt pour un film qui durait ...

- Ouais, le film était nul, lui répondit Lydia toujours le nez vers les deux ex.

Conversation close. Il n'était définitivement pas doué pour les discussions aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait même pas détourné le regard vers lui pour lui répondre : un sans faute total. Blasé par le manque d'intérêt qu'il portait en lui, Stiles se dirigea vers sa voiture pour retourner à son point de départ : le capot de sa Jeep. Cependant, il fut stoppé par une ombre étrange juste derrière le parking, c'est-à-dire à une vingtaine de mètre de lui. Vu qu'il faisait nuit, il n'y voyait pas grand chose et ne pouvait voire et distinguer que la silhouette humaine de l'ombre immobile. Intrigué par la chose, il décida de lui parler :

- Salut, vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

L'ombre ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta d'émettre un grognement ce qui la rendit beaucoup moins accueillante qu'elle pouvait l'être auparavant. Elle avança doucement vers eux et dorénavant, Stiles pouvait apercevoir ses grands yeux jaunes se dresser devant lui. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de déclarer de sa voix remplie de sarcasme mais aussi de peur :

- Et merde !

L'ombre s'accroupie devant lui en une position qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, quand Scott s'était élancer pour essayer de le tuer. C'était un loup garou en pleine chasse. Stiles se mit à courir en direction de Lydia en lui criant :

- Cours ! Cours !

Elle se retourna vers lui surprise par tant de précipitation. Elle fut effrayée par la chose qui s'élançait vers elle en galopant. Ses yeux jaunes de haine et ses dents acérées devaient lui rappeler des souvenirs d'aucunement agréables. Elle tourna son regard plein de peur vers Stiles qui continuait de courir comme un dingue vers elle. Il n'était qu'à cinq mètres d'elle quand elle commença sa course folle vers les deux jeunes gens qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'attaque derrière eux. Comme la jeune rouquine était en talons, elle n'allait pas aussi vite que Stiles qui lorsqu'il la dépassa lui pris la main et l'emporta dans sa course. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir d'une part pour Lydia et de l'autre pour sauver sa peau. Il cria de toutes ses forces le nom de Scott qui daigna enfin à se retourner et de découvrir le loup garou. Il poussa Alison plus loin pour qu'elle ne participe pas à la scène puis s'élança vers les cris en commençant sa transformation en loup. Stiles, quant à lui, se sentit soulagé que son ami vienne les sauver, en bon Batman qu'il était, mais tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus aucun poids dans sa main qui tenait un eu plus tôt Lydia. Effrayé, il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna son regard derrière lui. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Lydia était, littéralement, entre les griffes de la créature qui la jeta à terre dans un geste animal. Il retourna alors en courant et criant vers la scène. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Hors de question !

Il courut le plus vite possible vers l'attaque mais il fut projeté en arrière par la créature lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il avait mal, non seulement au dos mais aussi au cœur : Lydia allait encore une fois se faire attaquer par un loup garou sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Heureusement, Scott arriva à temps et jeta le loup garou à une dizaine de mètre de Lydia. Stiles ,ne regardait désormais plus la scène de bagarre que se livrait Scott, il avait désormais les yeux rivés sur Lydia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se dirigea en courant vers la jeune femme toujours à terre, il ne voulait pas penser au pire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir à son enterrement et à lire le discours de cérémonie funéraire. Stiles, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entreprit de prendre son pouls : son cœur battait la chamade mais elle était en vie. Elle ouvrit un œil puis lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Stiles ouvrit le deuxième, difficilement. Elle toussa et tenta de se redresser ce que Stiles lui interdit en lui chuchotant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire trop de geste brusque. Lydia s'outragea et lui déclara en se redressant tout de même :

- Je n'ai quasiment rien, Stiles. Il m'a à peine blessé. Sauf au bras et à la jambe où il m'a sacrément griffé.

- Mais ..., s'inquiéta le jeune homme en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Mais tu étais dans les pommes tu ne bougeais pas...

- Je me suis toujours dit un jour que, quand on était attaqué, il valait mieux faire la morte pour ne pas être un peu plus amochée.

Stiles détourna son regard vers un point invisible derrière Lydia . Il se sentait on ne peut plus soulagé. Il était à la limite plus blessé qu'elle. Il avait eu cependant tellement peur qu'il failli fondre en larmes. Mais comme la seule personne à pouvoir pleurer, c'est-à-dire Lydia- ne semblait pas vouloir le faire il trouva nécessaire de se retenir. Il ne donnait plus aucune attention à Scott et l'agresseur loup, il était hypnotisé par Lydia qui semblait-il se portait comme un charme. Il n'entendait plus que des poubelles qui se renversaient, des loups qui se heurtaient par terre, des grognements, ...

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? le questionna Lydia en cherchant à le regarder dans les yeux.

L'intéressé croisa son regard qui semblait plus inquiété qu'effrayé. C'était la meilleure ! C'est elle qui lui demande s'il va bien ?!

- C'est une blague ou quoi ?! s'écria Stiles en se levant brusquement. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire puisque cela lui procura un effroyable mal de crâne. Tu viens de te faire attaquer par un loup garou et c'est toi qui me demande comment je vais ?! C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Il faut dire que tu as l'air plus effrayé que moi. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je vais bien, Stiles.

La voix de la jeune femme était douce et se voulait rassurante mais cela énervait plus Stiles que ça ne le radoucissait. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Scott qui venait de revenir de sa bataille contre l'agresseur.

- Il s'est enfui, déclara Scott essoufflé.

- Mors moi, ordonna Stiles sûr de lui.

(1) Nous allons d'ailleurs en faire de même tout le long de la fiction. Je trouve que ça sonne mieux que la blonde


	2. Seconde partie

_**Deuxième partie : La Décision**_

- Mors moi, lui ordonna Stiles sûr de lui.

Sorti hors de son contexte, cette phrase avait une connotation on ne peut plus sexuelle. Elle ne sonna d'ailleurs pas aussi bien que l'aurait voulu Stiles mais il fallait faire avec. Scott l'observa un instant sans dire un mot, trop choqué par la déclaration de son ami. Il ne semblait pas trop comprendre la raison de ce soudain changement de situation, et pris quelques instant pour y réfléchir. La raison en était simple, Stiles ne pouvait être plus longtemps le pauvre petit humain sans défense qui observait la scène assit en mangeant des chips : ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Scott avait pu faire fuir le loup garou lui ! Alors que Stiles n'avait pu l'occuper q'une fraction de seconde avant d'être propulsé à une distance de cinq mètres et quelques. Il ne voulait plus être Robin, mais devenir Batman. En plus de cela, ça ôterait un poids aux choses que devait protéger Scott. Dès qu'il en sera un, il ferait parti des personnes qui protègeront ...

Scott semblât soudain prêt à se réveiller d'un sommeil comateux quand il se décida enfin à répondre à son meilleur ami :

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je veux que tu me morde ! répéta Stiles en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien ?! s'étonna Scott en reculant de quelques pas et en prenant son propre bras.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ... Je veux que tu me transforme, rectifia Stiles en frottant son front.

- Oui c'est bien ce que j'avais compris, je suis pas complètement débile, non plus. Mais s'en est hors de question, tu ne voudrais pas ça si tu étais dans ton état normal. Je te connais assez bien pour ça, ajouta Scott en avançant vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

- Non, tu te trompes, rétorqua Stiles en le montrant d'un doigt accusateur. Ca fait un moment que j'y réfléchis et ... Plus il nous arrive des choses de ce type et plus je trouve ça nécessaire. Ce soir confirme tout. Transforme moi.

- Hey, tout va bien les gars ? s'écria Lydia qui s'était déplacée jusqu'à la voiture d'Alison.

- Réfléchis-y jusqu'à demain au moins, termina Scott en entourant l'épaule de Stiles de son bras. Et on en reparle après okay ?

Il ne semblait pas aussi emballé que l'était son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder par terre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement de le rendre comme lui. Ca faciliterait la tache à tous le monde. Ils rejoignaient la voiture d'Alison d'un pas rapide - c'est Scott qui menait Stiles à destination, ce dernier était bien trop occupé par ses pensées- lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose de plus qu'important. Il connaissait un loup-garou qui recherchait tant bien que mal à se constituer une meute, mais dès qu'il arrivait à recruter, ses sous-fifres se détournaient de lui. Ca avait été le cas pour un certains Boyd et une certaine Erica. Malheureusement, les deux avaient été enlevés dans des circonstances aussi atténuantes que meurtrières. Il devaient être déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ... En fait non, Stiles ne savait pas s'il étaient morts ou pas mais vu qu'il ne les avaient pas vu depuis qu'il était sorti du sous sol des Argents, il supposait qu'ils n'était plus de ce monde dorénavant. Un mystère de plus tiens ... Ce mâle alpha dont se souvenait Stiles n'était autre que Derek Hale, cet homme dont il craignait la présence depuis le début. Stiles ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais il devait avouer que se servir de lui pouvait lui être utile pour résoudre son problème. Derek avait besoin de Stiles, et Stiles avait besoin de Derek. Ils sauraient s'entendre sur ce point-là au moins.

Scott et son poids mort arrivèrent au niveau de la voiture d'Alison. Celle-ci était en train de soigner, avec des soins de secours se trouvant dans sa voiture, les blessures de Lydia qui grimaçait lorsque son infirmière touchait un peu trop ses plaies. La voir souffrir encore plus ne plaisait pas du tout à Stiles et l'encourageait encore plus dans sa décision de devenir un loup garou. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait maintenant Jackson pour la protéger, il ne fallait surtout pas qui lui arrive quelque chose de grave en son absence. Enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était que maintenant que Jackson n'était plus un danger immédiat, il valait mieux que Stiles soit plus en garde et ne soit plus un poids pour Scott et les autres. Les aider face au danger inconnu qui s'apprêtait à venir les hanter, une nouvelle fois ... Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Lydia qui l'interpellait :

- Tout va bien Stiles ?

Stiles se força à regarder la jeune femme qui avait ses grands yeux verts rivés sur lui, elle semblait en effet inquiète mais peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. Par bonnes raisons, on entend bien sûr ses blessures physiques. Pour le reste, elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de s'inquiéter ...

- Ouais, ça va ... J'aurais sûrement quelques bleus demain, la rassura Stiles.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, le rectifia-t-elle en grimaçant sous la pose du Mercurochrome.

Un ange passa et il prit bien son temps pour faire son chemin. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminable pour le groupe, il décida de mentir en disant quelque chose qui se limita à un "Oui". Il détourna par la suite son regard vers ses pieds qu'il trouva bien intéressant. Cependant, il ne vit pas Lydia lui sourire timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? s'écria Alison en posant un bandage sur la jambe de la rouquine.

- Je sais pas, répondit Scott en passant une de ses mains libres dans ses cheveux.

- C'était qui d'abord ? poursuivit Lydia en soulevant son T-shirt montrant à Alison une nouvelle blessure.

- Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre embêté par ses propos. Je n'ai pas reconnu son odeur mais il va falloir que je mette les autres au courant et que je les tienne au parfum. Au sens littéral du terme d'ailleurs.

Pendant que les ses amis discutaient tout en soignant les blessures de Lydia, Stiles n'avait en aucune façon écouté la conversation qu'ils étaient en train de tenir et portait son regard vide vers le visage de ses amis sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mais à ce moment-là, il trouva utile de poser une question :

- Comment ça ?

Sur ce, Scott entreprit de sentir la plupart des vêtements que le loup garou avait touché. Il débuta par le T-shirt bleu foncé et à la veste que portait Stiles qui ne semblaient pas porter d'odeur suffisante pour pouvoir le retrouver et le reconnaître surtout s'il venait à le rencontrer de nouveau. Par ailleurs, le chemisier vert que portait Lydia semblait tout à fait suffire. Scott porta son bras vers la détentrice du vêtement qui ne semblait pas du tout comprendre la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? le questionna-t-elle avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Ton chemisier, lui répondit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

- Quoi mon chemisier ?

- Donne le moi.

- Et pourquoi je te le donnerais ? continua-t-elle en s'agrippant à son vêtement visiblement inquiète.

- Pour l'odeur que le ... Ton agresseur à laisser dessus. Pour que je m'en remémore et que je le fasse passer aux autres ... Pour qu'on puisse l'identifier, tu vois le genre quoi.

- Il y a pas besoin, il doit avoir compris la leçon là !

- Passe lui ton putain de chemisier, s'il te plaît ! s'écria Stiles.

Ils regardèrent tous dans sa direction, tous aussi surpris qu'étonné de la réaction un peu excessive qu'il venait d'avoir. Il en avait en effet un petit peu ras le bol de les entendre "se battre" pour une histoire de vêtement infecté d'odeur de loup garou agressif. Bon okay, sa réaction avait, peut-être, été un peu excessive. Mais l'affaire fut clause immédiatement : Lydia, tout en fixant Stiles d'un œil assassin, déboutonna son chemisier avec rage. Elle le tendit quelque peu violemment à Scott qui le pris du bout des doigts, sûrement pour ne pas la contaminer de sa propre odeur. La jeune femme se trouvait désormais dans un magnifique soutien gorge en dentelles blanc que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Il mettait bien en valeur la fermeté des seins de la rouquine et accentuait ses courbes. Au grand désespoir du jeune homme, elle revêtit un T-shirt qu'Alison avait en rechange dans sa voiture (1) comme cette dernière venait tout juste de penser ses blessures.

- Et c'est ainsi qu'on se sépare, déclara Lydia en montant dans la voiture. Salut !

Elle ferma la portière et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. Alison quant à elle se contenta de se rapprocher de Scott et lui chuchota d'un voix douce même si ce ne fut pas bien utile (le chuchotement) :

- On reparle de tout ça demain.

Scott se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle l'observa encore quelques instants, attendant une réponse plus élaborée puis se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins affirmé vers sa voiture. Il étaient mal partis ces deux là pour une réconciliation, pensa Stiles pendant qu'il retournait à sa Jeep, alors que son meilleur ami était toujours occupé à regarder Alison d'un air désespéré. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, il se demandait si oui ou non il devait partir sans Scott pour arriver plus vite à l'antre de Derek mais à la connaissance de la vitesse de son ami, il se dit qu'il valait mieux la jouer fine cette fois-ci. Il s'installa sur son siège et lorsqu'il vit que Scott était toujours en bug devant la voiture d'Alison qui se détournait vers la sortie du parking, Stiles appuya sa main sur son volant et enclencha le clackson. Il était tellement fort qu'il fut sursauter Scott qui se retourna en agitant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et en criant de sa voix énervée :

- Mec ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

- Tu as 17 ans, mec ! s'écria Stiles les mains sur le volant de la Jeep. T'es trop jeune pour faire ça, mon gars !

Il sourit brièvement en baissant la tête à la réponse du jeune conducteur. Puis il s'élança en trottinant vers la voiture de son ami. Stiles, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop comment géré la situation : il devait absolument rentrer chez lui avant que son père ne revienne de son travail, c'est-à-dire après 22heures. Mais d'un autre côté il fallait qu'il fasse un détour par chez Scott pour le déposer puis aller chez Derek pour lui demander une faveur. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que sa transformation ne se ferait pas ce soir, mais, il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner tout espoir. Il faudrait un miracle pour que Stiles puisse exécuter son plan. Une fois arrivé dans la Jeep, Scott déclara en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité :

- Direction la maison des Hales.

La maison délabrée des Hales plutôt. Stiles entreprit de démarrer sa voiture d'un air peu enjoué que Scott avait dût associé au fait que le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement fan de Derek, cependant une sonnerie de téléphone portable se fit entendre. Une sonnerie du portable de Scott. Il resta fixé à regarder Stiles pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était le sien qui chantait de la sorte. Avec hâte, il s'empressa de décrocher son téléphone visé dans sa poche de pantalon en jean :

- Oui, maman, annonça Scott d'un air quelques peu surprit de voir sa mère l'appeler à cette heure là.

Stiles voyait bien au visage de son ami que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils foncés et se grattait la joue en signe d'inquiétude. Puis d'un coup, il éleva la voix :

- Non, je suis en train de bosser chez Stiles là ! Mais c'est vrai ! Ecoute, il est juste à côté de moi. Parle lui, Stiles.

- Bonjour Mme McCall, la salua Stiles une fois que son ami déplaça le téléphone devant sa bouche.

- Tu vois ?! ... Non, maman ! Okay, j'arrive. Mais si j'ai une mauvaise note au prochain contrôle ce sera pas de ma faute.

- C'est ça oui, murmura Stiles la voix remplie de sarcasme.

- Ouais salut.

Sur ce, il raccrocha le téléphone avec une rage non dissimulée. La curiosité titillait Stiles et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix innocente en le voyant se détacher de la ceinture de sécurité :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma mère veut que je rentre à la maison, lui répondit-il quelque peu blasé, en descendant de voiture. Elle a reçu un coup de fil du prof de maths qui s'inquiète pour mon avenir etc.

- Mais elle n'est pas à l'hôpital là ? Et pourquoi tu descends ?

- Elle rentre plus tôt le mardi et j'irai plus vite à pieds, lui annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence en lui tendant le chemisier. Toi, tu vas quand même chez Derek et tu lui donne la chemise de Lydia, il saura quoi faire.

- Et s'il m'attaque ?! feignait de s'inquiéter Stiles, comme si ça devait être ainsi, en le lui prenant des mains.

- Il ne t'attaquera pas, s'indigna son ami qui lui semblait quelque peu agacé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Bon, salut bonne soirée et soit prudent surtout.

Il finit par fermer la portière de la Jeep puis il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie du parking. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était là pour le voir, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Stiles en tournant ses clefs pour démarrer sa voiture. Avec un surplus de chance en supplément, il aperçu une bonne dizaine de spectateur sortir du cinéma avec un air endormi : il ne devait vraiment pas être super ce film. Il pensera à aller voir sur internet de quoi ça parlait en rentrant, ou pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Enfin la chose positive dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il avait une excuse pour se rendre chez Derek sans avoir l'air suspect. La radio se mit instantanément en marche lorsque Stiles enclencha le levier de vitesse. Il s'agissait d'une station libre où les auditeurs parlaient de leurs problèmes sans grand intérêt, mais pour sa défense, certains sujets et les animateurs rendaient la chose amusante. Pour le moment, les animateurs écoutaient un auditeur du nom de Kevin leur raconter la rupture cuisante qu'il avait eut avec son ex Caroline. Un sujet qui, pour Stiles, n'était pas vraiment un sujet important mais qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose que de la façon dont il allait demander à Derek de le transformer. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le faire d'ailleurs. Brusquement ou doucement ? Avec ou sans explications ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à convaincre Derek de le faire, vu qu'il recherchait toujours de nouveau loup garou pour compléter sa meute.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, hilare, lorsque Kevin expliqua la vrai raison de leur rupture : un problème d'odeur de pieds. Le fait que les animateurs riaient à en perdre haleine et se moquaient, gentiment, de lui, ne faisait qu'accentuer son hilarité et fut obligé de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour reprendre son souffle. Il fallait avouer que Stiles, comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge, était particulièrement bon public pour ce genre de chose. Dès qu'il entendait ne serait ce qu'un bride de phrase de cette émission et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter et d'écouter. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait continuer sa route. Les voix annoncèrent alors une pause en musique tandis qu'il étaient toujours aussi hilare mais ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se maitriser. C'est ainsi que Stiles reprit la route, sur la voix de Brooke Fraser et de son "Something in the water". Une chanson bien plus insouciante que les pensées de Stiles ne l'étaient mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chanter à tue tête et en dansant à moitié dans sa voiture alors qu'il conduisait : cela lui permettait d'évacuer un peu le stress dont il était victime depuis quelques minutes. Depuis que Lydia s'était faite attaquer en l'occurrence.

- Aaah Aaah Aaah Theres something in the water, something in the water. Aaah Aaah Aaah  
Theres something in the water that makes me love you like I do, fredonna-t-il plus ou moins bien.

Il ne savait pas vraiment chanter mais il aimait bien, ... Quand il était tout seul du moins et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Les karaokés, il n'aimait pas ça du tout du moins quand c'était lui qui chantait. A un moment où la chanson passait dans les aiguës, Stiles se découvrit une voix vraiment insupportable et drôle à la fois ce qui le fit arrêter de suite fut pour une autre raison. Quand il commença à chantonner les fameux "Whouu Whouu Whouu" (2), la chanson le fit tout de suite penser à des hurlements de loup. Ceci le fit instantanément redescendre sur terre. Il allait bientôt ne plus être capable de se contrôler et devra s'enfermer lors de la pleine lune. Et surtout, il va pouvoir se défendre seul face au danger. Il serait plus indépendant tout en étant sûr d'avoir de l'aide des autres, mais c'était l'esprit d'une meute non ? De s'entre-aider ...

Stiles cessa toutes pensées déstabilisantes pour prendre le virage qui le rendrait chez Derek Hale. Le chemin n'était pas entretenu et était composé de feuilles mortes et de terre asséchée, à cause du manque de pluie. Derek ne devait pas trouver utile de nettoyer ce chemin au vu du nombre de personne qui l'empruntait en une journée, c'est-à-dire deux tout au plus - le reste des visiteurs étaient à pied. Stiles se gara juste devant la maison, à côté de la voiture de sport de l'alpha. Le jardin qui entourait la maison en ruine était aussi beau que le chemin qui avait mené Stiles ici, c'était pour dire. Les arbres étaient en friche, leurs feuilles recouvraient le lit de terre sèche qui tapissait le sol au pied de leur tronc. Les couleurs n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très variées mais ça donnait un certain charme que personne ne pouvait renier. Cependant, la nuit qui était tombée depuis le temps donnait un air plutôt terrifiant au paysage.

Stiles retira les clefs du contact et empoigna le chemisier vert qui était mollement posé sur le siège du conducteur. Soudain, la porte qui tenait à peine debout s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement peu accueillant au yeux de Stiles qui venait tout juste de quitter sa voiture. Une personne s'était appuyé sur le mur de la demeure que le jeune homme ne sut reconnaître à cause de la pénombre. Il n'arriva à mettre un nom sur la silhouette que lorsque l'ombre se mit à parler :

- Stiles, salua Isaac en adossant son bras sur le mur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne viens jamais seul nous retrouver ici.

En effet, mais là, c'était différent. Depuis que Isaac avait aidé Scott lors du match de championnat, Stiles voyait le jeune loup garou différemment. Il ne le voyait plus comme un espèce de pauvre garçon sans défense qui était devenu un loup garou pour pouvoir se défendre face à son père qui le battait et pour donner une raison à sa misérable existence. Il le voyait comme son allié, son ami ... De plus, il les avait beaucoup aidé le lendemain lorsque Stiles avait été enlevé. En effet, il avait. Stiles avait trouvé ça plutôt courageux de sa part et il s'était surpris à apprécier Isaac.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, répondit-il en montrant le chemisier de Lydia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une chicha ! A ton avis ?! C'est un chemisier, génie. Une piste à suivre pour vous. Où est Derek ? ajouta Stiles en voyant l'air débité de Isaac.

- Suis-moi.

Sur ce, ils prirent la direction de l'intérieur de la maison, Isaac en première ligne et Stiles à sa suite. La porte d'entrée se referma aussitôt derrière eux, ce qui donna à Stiles une impression de film d'épouvante de mauvais goût. Cette impression se réaffirma lorsqu'il découvrit la décoration de la maisonnette qui s'avérait plus qu'inexistante. On pouvait facilement douter du fait que quelqu'un puisse habiter à l'intérieur. Cette maison avait un grand besoin d'être nettoyée. On retrouvaient les feuilles mortes jonchant le parquais et on pouvait déceler quelques étoiles d'araignées qui tapissaient la rampe d'escalier qui menait à l'étage ainsi que les murs en friche. Stiles n'avait jamais pénétré dans la maison des Hales auparavant, mais il se dit à ce moment de la visite que c'était très bien comme ça. Isaac se dirigea vers l'entrée du sous sol de la maison, il s'agissait d'une simple porte en bois décorée d'une partie noir carbonisée en bas. Conséquence du terrible incendie qui avait tué la sœur de Derek, Laura. Incendie déclenché par Kate Argent, la tante d'Alison, pour tuer le plus de loup garou possible. Alors que celle-ci avait eu une relation avec Derek. Tout était lié en fait ... Enfin bref, ceci est un autre début auquel on a pas vraiment le temps de jacasser.

L'escalier qui les menait à destination n'avait pas le même aspect que celui devant l'entrée, il avait une meilleure apparence malgré les quelques traces de rayures et d'égratignures qui jonchaient les marches. Stiles descendait les marches, grinçantes sous la pression de ses pas, une par une d'une lenteur impressionnante : il avait peur qu'elle cèdent sous son poids. Alors que le jeune homme était à la moitié de l'escalier, Isaac avait disparu de son champ de vision. Stiles perçut des chuchotements qu'il attribua à ceux de son "ami". Il ne se sentait pas désiré dans cette maison, il devait être le premier être humain de pure souche à entrer dans cette salle à vrai dire, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, nerveusement. Il ne détourna les yeux du sol que lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'escalier, sain et sauf. Derek et Isaac étaient posté les bras croisés et jambes légèrement écartés, au milieu d'un pièce que Stiles trouva ressembler à un camp d'entrainement militaire : des meubles étaient éparpillés en ligne créant ainsi une sorte de parcours d'obstacle, un vieux bus aux vitres éclatées gisait dans un coin de la pièce, un canapé rouge bordeaux était rangé tout au fond de la salle, un frigo se trouvait à côté de celui-ci ... De plus, elle était salle, mais restait un peu plus présentable que les salles supérieures : de la poussière recouvraient le dessus du frigo, des toiles d'araignées décoraient les murs. Cependant, le sol était étonnement propre. Enfin, propre, tout est relatif. Il restait tout de même quelques feuilles mortes de part et d'autre de la pièce mais cela restait raisonnable.

- Stiles, salua Derek d'une voix qui se voulait amicale et en serrant un peu plus ces bras regroupés pour paraître plus imposant, comment vas-tu ?

- On s'est fait attaqué par un de vos petits copains sauvages tout à l'heure, annonça de but en blanc l'intéressé ne se prenant pas la peine de répondre à l'alpha.

- Tu vas droit au but on dirait, murmura Derek un brin frustré. Scott n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, problème familiale. Lydia a été blessée. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'intéressait. C'était étrange ...

- Okay à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?

- A un grand loup garou poilu du visage. Yeux bleus plutôt effrayant ...

- Je m'en doute ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ?

- Je sais pas moi, répondit Stiles un brin agacé. Vous vous ressemblez tous !

- Okay, quelle odeur avait-il ?

- Il puait.

Derek mit sa main sur son visage en guise d'agacement. Son principal défaut était qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Stiles n'était pas comme lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas remarquer autant de chose. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas perçut le vêtement que tenait Stiles entre ses mains.

- Mais, continua-t-il en leur montrant la chemise de Lydia, je vous ai ramené un indice. Selon Scott, il a son odeur.

Derek le dévisagea un instant puis lui prit le vêtement des mains en fourrant son nez dedans pendant quelques secondes, le temps de bien s'imprégner de l'odeur. Comme ça, il pourrait la reconnaître s'il la rencontrait dans la rue, ou autre part d'ailleurs. Il passa ensuite le vêtement à Isaac qui fit de même. Cependant, celui-ci se raidit au contact du chemisier : il venait de la reconnaître.

- J'ai déjà rencontré cette odeur, annonça-t-il en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée d'air dans le chemisier. Au lycée, je crois mais je ne sais plus à qui elle appartient ...

Il semblait déçu de lui mais Derek posa sa main sur son épaule puis commença à la masser doucement en signe de réconfort, comme un frère ou un ami l'aurait fait, voir un père. Stiles trouva la scène touchante et se demanda si Derek se comportait de la sorte avec toute sa meute ou alors si Isaac était son préféré. La question brûla les lèvres du jeune homme, puis il se souvint que dorénavant, Isaac était le seul membre à part entière de la meute de Derek. Scott n'était qu'un itinérant. Il décida donc de se taire. Derek détourna alors les yeux vers Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, puis lui dit :

- On va garder son chemisier et pour conserver l'odeur, on va le mettre dans un sac plastique hermétique. Tu peux aller en chercher un Isaac, s'il te plaît ? Il y en a plein dans ma voiture, ajouta-il en lui jetant ses clefs. Tu diras à ton amie qu'elle le reverra quand son agresseur sera identifié.

Une fois que Isaac fut remonté en haut de l'escalier et qu'il eut fermé la porte, Derek se jeta sur Stiles et le plaqua contre le mur, l'avant bras contre la gorge du malheureux. Il entendit un grand craquement qui venait de son dos, il avait d'ailleurs bien souffert aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, se tordant à moitié sous la douleur. Derek regarda Stiles d'un air vacillant entre le mauvais et l'inquiet ce qui ne lui arrivait pas beaucoup, en y réfléchissant bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? suffoqua Stiles en toussant, il manquait d'air et la pression qu'il ressentait sur sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

- Tu ne viens jamais ici, commença Derek en serrant les dents. Mais ce soir, bizarrement, tu te pointe prétextant une attaque d'un loup garou qui n'a jamais montré le bout de son nez auparavant. Et comme par hasard, Scott a un problème familial et ne peux pas t'accompagner. Tu ne trouve pas ça suspect, toi ?

- Tu deviens parano Derek, accusa le jeune homme en essayant de se débattre, mais sans succès.

- Arrête ton chars, je commence à bien te connaître. Tu me caches quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je veux que tu ...

Mais, il fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte qui menait au sous sol : Isaac venait de s'engager dans l'escalier. Derek le relâcha brusquement par terre et revint à sa place initiale comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Stiles retomba au sol en toussant fortement et en se tenant le cou essayant d'atténuer la douleur qui s'en émanait. Derek avait une poigne de fer, pensait Stiles tout en continuant de tousser afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Alors que Isaac descendait tranquillement les marches de l'escaliers, Derek observait Stiles comme s'il tentait de lui extirper des informations pas télépathie. Ce dernier avait déjà essayé avec Lydia et ça n'avait pas fonctionné du tout. Par ailleurs, Stiles était surpris : l'instinct de Derek semblait on ne peut plus parfait. Et il avait failli tout lui dire, comme ça. Son père devrait l'embaucher comme shérif adjoint, il résoudrait plus d'affaire comme ça. Lorsqu'il vit son "ami" à terre, Isaac déboula les marches quatre par quatre, jeta le sac en plastique sur le canapé situé à cinq bon mètres de lui et s'agenouilla auprès de Stiles en lui demandant d'une voix paniquée :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit-il en toussant toujours autant. J'ai juste ... avalé ... un moucheron de tra ... de travers.

L'excuse la plus bidon de la planète qu'il parut utile d'utiliser à la vue de l'expression de haine et de reproche que lui rendait les yeux de Derek. Mais elle sembla marcher puisque Isaac l'aida à se relever en se moquant de lui :

- Ca n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de choses.

Cette remarque donna un léger ricanement à Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait tout de même l'air étrangement calme et serein pour quelqu'un qui avait failli tuer un être humain de sang froid. Une fois relevé et sur ces deux jambes, Stiles n'eut aucun mal à reprendre une respiration régulière. Il dût se frotter le dos pour calmer l'asseau de douleur qui le parcourrait. Il aurait dût sérieusement y penser plus tôt avant de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un loup garou alpha solitaire et pas très sociable. L'air était pesant sous la tension qui régnait, personne ne parlait mais Isaac n'avait pas semblé l'avoir remarqué. Derek décida de briser le silence et déclara à son subalterne :

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Tu as cour demain, et je ne crois pas que tu es fait tes devoirs.

Stiles n'en revenait pas, il se conduisait comme un père avec son fils mais dans le cas d'Isaac, c'était un père modèle qui ne le frappait pas et ne l'insultait pas dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il y avait donc une autre relation qu'entretenait un bêta et son alpha : une relation père et fils, de dominant à dominé, et une relation fraternelle. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait ça à la fois étrange et tout à fait normal. Mais, une fois que Stiles serait comme eux, il était hors de question que Derek se comporte comme ça avec lui ! Il avait assez avec le sien de père. Même si celui-ci n'était plus beaucoup à la maison depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son poste de shérif de la ville, il restait un père exemplaire pour lui, le meilleur qui soit. Mais bon, la question n'était définitivement pas là.

Isaac leva la main en signe de salutations puis de dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de où et avec qui il habitait, Isaac était et resterait quelqu'un de très mystérieux aux yeux d'un paquet de personnes. Il n'était même pas sûr que Derek le sache, lui même. Il devait être resté chez lui après le meurtre de son père, mais Stiles n'en savait absolument rien, et il n'avait pas vraiment demandé non plus. On entendait encore les pas du jeune homme sur le parquais du salon mais, dès qu'Isaac fermât la porte d'entrée de la maison, Derek se dirigea brusquement vers Stiles qui par reflexe barra son visage de ses bras en signe de défense ultime. Cependant, il ne fit pas ce que Stiles pensait qu'il allait faire. Il se posta devant lui et ne bougea plus. Isaac était peut-être un mystère, mais Derek restait une énigme encore plus grande pour lui qui toujours protégé de ses bras avait fermé les yeux attendant l'impact. Au bout de quelques secondes, Stiles se redressa brusquement et observa l'alpha dans les yeux, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans la tête de cet homme. Il décida alors de faire bouger les choses en tentant un petit coup d'humour signé Stilinski :

- Tu attends qu'il neige ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux attendre longtemps, parce qu'on est au mois de mai, mon pote !

Derek, se sentant très concerné par les paroles de Stiles, tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il marchait d'un pas lent et dangereux que le jeune homme attribua à ses atouts de prédateurs, il avait vu la même démarche chez un crocodile dans un des documentaire qu'adorait regarder son père lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Derek attrapa une bière, puis une seconde qu'il lança à Stiles d'un geste sûr et qui se voulait amical et referma le frigo. Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'une simple main et jeta un ouvre-bouteille à son invité qui n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec la sienne. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé bordeaux qui semblait avoir bien vécu et tapota de sa main la place d'à côté pour que Stiles s'y mette à son tour. Cependant, il tira le tabouret situé non loin du canapé et le positionna devant Derek à une distance sécurisante, selon lui. Derek ricana en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, il fit de même et porta la sienne à ses lèvres. Cette position lui rappela une stratégie d'interrogatoire dont il avait entendu dans une des nombreuses séries policières qu'il regardait : le gentil et le méchant flic. Sauf que dans son cas, Derek était les deux à la fois : il agressait à moitié puis il lui offrait une bière. Ce garçon avait des gros problèmes d'identité.

L'air était moins tendu que lorsqu'Isaac était là mais on sentait tout de même une pression telle que Stiles s'étonna à sentir des frissons parcourir son dos. Il n'aurait pas dût rester seul avec lui, soit ça se finirait mal, soit il deviendrait comme lui, ce qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout malgré les préventions de son meilleur ami. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il lui en parle, qu'il lui avoue la vrai raison de sa venu ici avec le fait que la fille qu'il aimait plus ou moins en secret s'était faite attaquée par une créature qui n'aurait jamais dût exister. Derek brisa une nouvelle fois le silence qui s'était dressé entre eux deux :

- Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as froid.

Il se moquait de lui on dirait. Il savait pertinemment que Stiles avait peur de lui, ou du moins qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sa présence, et il en profitait un maximum. Mais, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Un pic à l'aller et un pic au retour.

- Oui un peu, mais il y a aussi toute cette poussière qui me donne des allergies. Tu ne fais jamais le ménage ?

Bon il y avait mieux comme attaque personnelle mais il ne voulait pas finir en steak. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, le sourire aux lèvres : la conversation était donc possible ave Derek.

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire là, Stiles ? Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux, tu peux me le dire non ?

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur qui devrait te faciliter la vie à toi aussi.

- Vas-y ! Accouche !

Stiles hésita avant de faire part à son futur ami de ses intensions. Et s'il refusait et qu'il en parlait à Scott ? Leur collaboration serait terminée à jamais, il n'aurait plus confiance en lui. Remarque, ça ne pourrait pas durer, Scott n'était rien sans lui et vise vers ça. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau. D'une voix sûre et claire, il déclara en se levant de son tabouret :

- Je veux devenir un loup garou.

Derek resta bouche bée, ou plutôt bouche celée au goulot de sa bouteille. Il fallait dire qu'une telle déclaration avait été un choc pour lui, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Stiles comprenait sa réaction. Après tout, il avait toujours été le garçon qui revendiquait la fierté de ne pas être un loup garou et avait clairement refusé l'offre de Peter qui lui avait proposé de le devenir. Il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé l'idée même d'être de la sorte, jusqu'au jour au Lydia avait été mordue par Peter et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire à part la prévenir pour la sauver. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui lui en avait donné l'idée. A partir de ce moment là, il y avait juste pensé pendant une fraction de seconde, puis, tout avait dégénéré et ça avait eu un effet déclencheur. Plus les évènements se succédaient, plus le vase se remplissait, et plus les envies de Stiles augmentaient. La seconde attaque de Lydia avait été la goute d'eau qui avait fait débordé l'eau de son vase. Derek décida de réagir au bout de quelques secondes de bug et demanda en posant sa bière sur le bras du canapé où il était installé :

- Pourquoi ? Cette idée t'a toujours dégoutée.

- J'en ai marre de rester sur le banc de touche à voir mes amis se faire attaquer de tous les côtés. Je veux agir.

- Tu sais que tu vas rester comme ça toute ta vie ? prévint Derek en se levant de son canapé.

- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, acquiesça Stiles en portant la bière à ses lèvres.

- Scott est au courant que tu es venu ici exprès pour ça ?

Stiles fut quelques peu dérouté par la question que venait de lui poser son nouvel "ami". Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il décida tout de même de lui répondre d'un air un peu agacé et quelques peu blasé :

- Il pense que je suis juste ici pour te donner le chemisier et que après je suis parti chez moi. Il n'a jamais été très malin comme garçon, ajouta-il en voyant la tête surprise de l'alpha.

- Je vois ça. La morsure est un don, Stiles. Elle ne doit pas être gâché.

Il avait déjà dit ça une fois : à Scott d'ailleurs, une des premières fois où ils avaient rencontré Derek d'ailleurs. Lorsque Scott s'était plaints qu'il ne voulait pas être un loup garou, que personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Derek laissait toujours le choix, remarqua Stiles. Erica avait eu le choix. Boyd avait décidé qu'il l'aurait. Isaac avait eu le choix. Stiles avait le choix. Jackson aussi même si cela l'avait emmené à être une créature odieuse au lieu d'un simple -si je ne m'abuse- loup garou. Derek s'approchait de plus en plus du jeune homme qui commençait à avoir un peu peur il fallait l'avouer.

- Elle ne le sera pas je te le garanti, déclara Stiles d'un but en blanc.

- Je dois te prévenir que tu feras parti de ma meute.

- J'avais prévu le coup, oui. Ca ne me dérange pas, je n'aime pas tant que ça être seul.

- Tu devra m'obéir.

- Oui, ça aussi j'y avais pensé, répondit Stiles en soupirant d'exaspération, ça l'enchantait moyennement de devenir un des loups qui allait composer la meute de Derek mais comme Scott refusait de le transformer ...

- Tu es sûr de toi ? questionna une toute dernière fois Derek en s'approchant à pas de loup vers le jeune homme.

- Oui, s'écria-t-il visiblement agacé par le temps que prenait l'alpha pour se décider. Tu veux pas me faire signer un papier pendant que t'y es ?!

Sur ce, Derek se jeta sur Stiles. Il vit ses grands yeux bleus devenir d'un rouge assassin et ses dents s'allonger pour devenir de longs crocs bien aiguisés. Il avait un air plutôt démoniaque quand il se transformait en loup garou mais lorsqu'il n'était que de la sorte ... Il semblait être le diable incarné. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il se jette à son coup comme il l'avait vu dans les films. Cependant, Derek prit soudain le bras du jeune homme et plongea ses canines acérées dans la chair qui composait son poignet. Lorsqu'elles percèrent l'épiderme de sa peau, Stiles poussa un hurlement de douleur.

(1) Oui, Alison est prévoyante et sa voiture est grande. Donc, elle a pleins de choses dedans. Faut bien s'arranger quelque part =)

(2) Bon elle ne dit pas vraiment ça dans la chanson mais on s'adapte xP En vrai, elle dit "Ooooh Oooooh Ooooh" quelque chose comme ça =)

Merci de vos lectures. Une petite review ?


	3. Troisième partie

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Oui enfin comme vous dites ! Mais j'avais totalement perdu ma motivation et mon inspiration donc pour ça je tiens à remercier Mlle Stillinski parce que c'est un peu (beaucoup) mon coach personnel en ce moment ;) Donc merci beaucoup à elle parce que c'est grâce à elle que vous avez un chapitre 3. So Thank you ! Merci aussi à mykomi et re-Mlle Stillinsky pour leur review ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :P_**

* * *

**_Troisième partie : La Transformation_**

Derek prit soudain le bras du jeune homme et plongea ses canines acérées dans la chair qui composait son poignet. Lorsqu'elles percèrent l'épiderme de sa peau, Stiles étouffa un hurlement de douleur. Un cri qui aurait été tellement fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre de l'extérieur de la maison. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! La morsure avait été tellement profonde que ses crocs avaient touché l'os de son poignet. Ce qui rendait la douleur encore plus vicieuse malheureusement. Derek se dégagea de la plaie qu'il avait causée puis s'essuya la bouche, relativement satisfait de son œuvre, tandis que ses yeux reprenaient sa couleur bleue. Stiles se prit l'avant bras, juste en dessous de sa blessure, et la regarda en serrant les dents. Il voyait bien la marque de ses dents sur sa chair. Même les crocs retirés ça faisait un mal de chien ! Sans mauvais jeux de maux ... Tandis que l'alpha s'était retourné pour reprendre sa bouteille de bière, l'air serin, Stiles ne vit pas sa blessure cicatriser. Non ... Non ! Il déclara, d'une voix paniqué :

- Ça ne cicatrice pas ...

Quand il vit Derek se retourner avec un air un peu surpris, il trouva que sa panique était plutôt véridique et justifiée. Il lança des yeux effrayés au jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas lent. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Jackson, ah ça non ! Il préférait récurer 100 fois les toilettes dégoûtantes d'un hôpital plutôt que de finir en kanima, un monstre qui plus est ! Il en était hors de question ! Lorsque Derek s'arrêta juste devant lui et commença à lever une des ses mains vers son visage, Stiles s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien lui faire ? Le mordre à nouveau ? Le tuer directement ?! Pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre un autre monstre dont il ignorait l'existence. Au lieu de lui couper la main comme il se l'attendait, Derek mit une pichenette sur son front puis déclara en se rapprochant de son visage d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu crois que tu deviens un loup garou comme ça toi, instantanément ?

Puis, il se mit à ricaner. En y réfléchissant bien, Stiles trouva sa panique quelque peu exagérée. Scott n'avait pas cicatrisé du jour au lendemain ... Enfin si ... Mais dans la seconde de sa morsure même après sa morsure non. Elle avait guérie pendant la nuit en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Il posa sa main sur son front pour atténuer la douleur de sa tape, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Derek :

- Fais pas ta chochotte ça fait pas si mal que ça, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ?! s'écria Stiles en le regardant d'yeux révoltés. Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de te faire mordre jusqu'à l'os, et te faire taper sur le front. Tu t'acharnes sur moi ou quoi ?!

- Oups, étouffa Derek en mettant sa main devant sa bouche d'un air innocent. Pardon, je n'avais pas prévu que ça pénètrerait aussi bien.

Stiles lui lança un regard meurtrier : ah, si un regard pouvait tuer, ça l'arrangerait bien. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était en rien désolé de ce malencontreux évènement, il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'il en avait prit un malin plaisir. Il regarda encore une fois son poignet endommagé. Du sang dégoulinait encore de la plaie. Si bien qu'il descendait le long de sa main et était prêt à tâcher son jean. Comment arriverait-il à le cacher à son père quand il rentrera chez lui ? S'il se dépêchait, il arriverait peut-être juste à temps pour aller directement dans sa chambre sans que son père ne s'aperçoive de rien. D'habitude, Stiles attendait que son père rentre de son travail, mais il pouvait prétexter un mal de ventre et aller se coucher : une intoxication alimentaire, ça peut arriver, surtout avec la cantine du lycée ... Et si jamais il était déjà chez eux ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Déjà son père allait lui demander où il était passé, puis, en voyant sa blessure, il lui ferait suivre un interrogatoire de force pour savoir comment il avait été mordu. Mais comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Le chien d'un de ses amis ? Non son père irait directement les voir pour faire piquer ce pauvre chien. Un des pumas qui avait pris d'assaut la ville l'avait attaqué ? Et ne se serait prit qu'à son poignet ? Non, pas très crédible ... Stiles se serait lui-même mordu ? Ça pourrait être drôle de voir la tête du shérif lors de cette annonce mais c'était encore moins crédible que l'histoire du puma. Il avait participé à une soirée sado-maso et une de ses partenaires l'avait mordu ? Non, le "une de ses" ne serait pas très crédible non plus ...

Il était tellement concentré à se chercher une excuse quand il rentrerait chez lui, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Derek était en train de lui parler et avait jeté sa bière dans un coin du sous-sol pour détourner l'attention de son futur ami. En voyant que cette tentative n'avait pas porté ses fruits, Derek, quelque peu agacé, cria un bon coup, si fort, que Stiles en sursauta :

- Oh, je te parle !

- Pardon. J'étais ailleurs...

- Non ?! Sans blagues ?! Je te disais que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, pour ne pas inquiéter ton père. Je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller, répondit Stiles en se tenant le poignet un peu sous le choc de cette proposition. Je peux conduire. Merci ...

- Pas de quoi. Faut bien qu'on s'entraide, ajouta-il en se dirigeant vers une des commodes qui meublait la sinistre pièce.

Il allait de surprise en surprise. A peine muté, Derek semblait voir Stiles comme faisant parti intégrante de sa meute, ce qui le rendait on ne peut plus sympathique. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en prit une sorte de vieux T-shirt blanc qu'il déchira ensuite pour en faire un bandage. Pourquoi faire ? Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Stiles, celui-ci compris que c'état pour cacher sa blessure à lui. Pourquoi être au petit soin envers lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il y a quelques minutes, il était à la limite de le détester, et puis maintenant, il était prêt à lui faire des papouilles. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de rien. Un alpha devait peut-être se comporter comme ça avec son bêta pour le mettre à l'aise au début. Il devrait peut-être s'inquiéter un peu de toute cette attention, pensait Stiles alors qu'il prenait le bout de tissu des mains de Derek. Ou avait-il seulement besoin de lui vivant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'occupait du jeune homme. Il commença à l'enrouler autour de sa main lorsque son "infirmier" particulier finit la bière qu'il avait posée plus tôt sur son tabouret. Stiles émit un petit cri de mécontentement en levant les yeux vers lui :

- T'es mineur, se contenta de répondre Derek en jetant la bouteille qui finit par rejoindre la précédente.

Depuis quand ça le dérangeait, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait donné cette même bouteille il y a moins de cinq minutes ? Ou alors Stiles perdait la tête, ce qui était aussi possible... Il préféra penser que Derek l'avait manipulé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, la vérité qui plus est. Quelle chienne celle-là ! Elle l'avait un peu plus séparée de Lydia qui avait peur de le faire souffrir. Même si ça ne plaisait pas le fait d'être désormais le nouveau sous-fifre de Derek, Stiles avoua que la vérité l'avait bien aidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

- Rentre chez toi, lui ordonna Derek après qu'il fut assis sur son canapé.

Sa voix avait repris la sévère intonation que Stiles lui avait toujours connue, mais il n'en avait plus vraiment peur désormais. Enfin. Peur était un bien grand mot, il préférait utiliser le mot craint et un sentiment d'insécurité. Voilà, c'était ça, cette voix lui procurait un sentiment d'insécurité, c'était exactement ça. Et une envie de courir pour sauver sa peau aussi.

- Demain, après les cours, ajouta-t-il une fois sûr que Stiles avait toute son attention. Tu viendras ici. Faudra qu'on parle de tout ça et qu'on t'entraîne à te contrôler. Et si Scott débarque : Tout lui expliquer.

Rien qu'à l'entente de cette idée, un frisson parcouru le dos de Stiles. Ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, non. C'était un frisson d'appréhension. Il voyait déjà comment les retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami allaient se dérouler, sa réaction voire sa déception. On verra bien. Après tout, il s'en fichait comme de la superficie de l'Australie (1) de ce que Scott pouvait penser de la transformation de Stiles. Il allait devoir faire avec et voilà tout. Comme il avait dû le faire avec lui d'ailleurs, et avec Erica ... Voir avec Lydia quand elle s'était encore une fois remise avec Jackson. Malheureusement d'ailleurs ...

-Ouais, je serais là, déclara Stiles. A demain.

Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Stiles se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de sortie du sous sol en se tenant le bras, compressant sa plaie pour éviter que le sang ne vienne tacher sa veste. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un regard en direction de Derek pour savoir qu'il le fixait. Parcourant les escaliers quatre par quatre, il ne pensait qu'à arriver chez lui avant son père. Il n'aurait au moins pas à s'expliquer sur son absence, c'est à dire à ne pas lui mentir, c'est à dire à ne rien lui cacher. Il n'aurait pas à cacher sa blessure et encore moins à sembler plus suspect que jamais. Il claqua la porte du sous sol derrière lui et commença à courir le plus vite et prudemment possible, il était le grand pro des cascades non maîtrisées. Il ne pensait qu'à son père en ce moment même. Il arriverait enfin à le protéger comme Scott l'avait toujours fait, il arriverait enfin à le rendre fier, comme il l'avait fait lors de ce fameux match de Lacrosse. Et s'il était vraiment bon en tant que protecteur, il lui ferait peut-être oublier combien il était un boulet pour son père. Il ouvrit avec difficulté la porte d'entrée de la maison et continua sa route vers sa voiture. Stiles était depuis toujours une sorte de poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Ses problèmes de concentration, ses problèmes avec l'autorité, son impossibilité, malgré tout ses efforts, à faire parti de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée, en membre permanent. Tout ça pouvaient être effacés des souvenirs de son père. Stiles entrerait sur le terrain, deviendra co-capitaine -puisque Scott est en suspend de l'équipe- et ... Voilà !

Stiles entra précipitamment dans sa voiture tout en se tenant le bras, se jeta sur le siège conducteur et enclencha le démarrage de la Jeep. Il vit avec surprise l'heure qui se trouvait sur l'horloge du cadran de bord : 22H15 ! Son père devait normalement arriver dans 15 minutes en considérant qu'il serait pile poil à l'heure, mais il arrivait normalement un peu plus vers 22H45 donc il pouvait ... Se grouiller pour pouvoir penser à arriver bien avant lui et avoir l'air crédible dans son rôle d'adolescent fatigué. Il démarra rapidement sa voiture en lâchant son bandage de fortune. Tant pis, il tacherait son siège mais il valait mieux ça que d'avoir un accident. Stiles reprit le chemin qu'il avait parcouru quelques instant au paravent mais en sens inverse, logiquement d'ailleurs. C'était la même route mais en sens inverse et avec beaucoup moins de monde, une route déserte au milieu d'une forêt infestée de créatures mythologiques. La radio était toujours la même mais avec une émission de radio beaucoup plus atténuante. C'était le même genre bien entendu mais en beaucoup moins drôle et plus affligeant. Stiles changea donc de station dans l'empressement : il ne s'agissait que de radio dites "libre" mais il avait la tête à autre chose. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur une radio diffusant une chanson particulièrement ... Comment dire cela ... Touchante pour le jeune homme. Il s'agissait de "Dark Side" de Kelly Clarkson. Sa voix sonnait maintenant dans ses oreilles.

There's a place that I know  
_Il y a un endroit que je connais_  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
_Ce n'est pas joli et peu y sont déjà allés_  
If I show it to you now  
_Si je te le montre maintenant_  
Will it make you run away  
_Est-ce que tu vas t'enfuir?_

Il ne l'avait jamais écouté mais il se reconnaissait dans les paroles. Enfin pas maintenant, mais il savait qu'il penserait à peu près pareil dans peu de temps. C'est à dire le lendemain matin ou plus tard dans la journée ... Quand Scott le découvrira.

Or will you stay  
_Ou resteras-tu_?  
Even if it hurts  
_Même si tu as mal_  
Even if I try to push you out  
_Même si j'essaie de te repousser_  
Will you return?  
_Reviendras-tu?_  
And remind me who I really am  
_Pour me rappeler qui je suis vraiment_  
Please remind me who I really am  
_S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi qui je suis vraiment_

Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Allait-il se réjouir comme il l'espérait de tout son cœur ou allait-il être d'une colère monstre ? Il s'approchait de chez lui à ce moment de la chanson, il devait être à quelques minutes de sa maison maintenant.

Everybody's got a dark side  
_Tout le monde a un côté obscur_  
Do you love me?  
_M'aimes-tu?_  
Can you love mine?  
_Peux-tu aimer le mien?_  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
_Personne n'est l'image de la perfection_  
But we're worth it  
_Mais nous en valons la peine_  
You know that we're worth it  
_Tu sais que nous en valons la peine_  
Will you love me?  
_M'aimeras-tu?_  
Even with my dark side?  
_Même avec mon côté obscur?_

Enfin pendant cette partie de la chanson, Stiles ne pensait pas trop à Scott mais plutôt à Lydia. Et elle ? Allait-elle bien réagir ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui en parle entre quatre yeux, ce ne sera pas Scott, Derek ou un autre qui lui annoncera la nouvelle. Mais plutôt Stiles lui-même. Oh et puis, elle n'était pas obligée de connaître la vérité tout de suite, elle pourrait attendre. Il s'engagea dans la rue de chez lui en priant que son père ne soit pas arrivé en avance. Aucune voiture dans l'allée du garage, les lumières étaient éteintes, les rideaux fermés : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un homme dans cette maison. Tant mieux dirons-nous, tant mieux … Stiles se gara dans le garage qu'il avait ouvert un peu plus tôt, son père et lui avaient convenu que la voiture de patrouille resterait à l'extérieur alors que la Jeep dormirait au chaud. Au cas où il y aurait une urgence au poste pour le Shérif. Stiles ferma la porte du garage avec précipitation, enroula son bras du vêtement qui lui faisait un mal de chien (et c'est le cas de le dire) et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison d'un pas franc, pour les voisins qui avaient un peu tendance à avoir l'œil qui traîne. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si son poignet n'était pas en train de se vider de tout son sang. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna le plus calmement possible, en lutant contre la douleur qui l'accablait. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma aussi vite que possible quand il fut entré chez lui. C'est alors que la lumière de son salon s'alluma lui laissant une vue imprenable sur son père assit sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, le regard noir de colère. Et merde, pensait Stiles en se moment. Il était peut-être mieux avec Derek après tout.

- Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? questionna son père sur un ton qui se voulait calme et détendu.

- J'étais dehors, répondit Stiles refusant de s'étancher sur le sujet. Ta voiture n'est pas dehors ?

Il pensait qu'en changeant de conversation assez rapidement, il pourrait se sortir de la colère imminente de son père mais c'était le sous-estimer.

- Ma voiture est tombée en panne, tu ne t'en souviens pas gamin ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé il y a quelques jours. Un collègue m'a ramené. Point, se contenta-t-il de dire. Je veux une réponse plus précise Stilinski !

Il ne semblait plus calme du tout. Mais alors là plus du tout. Il ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, sauf en cas de colère extrême où de très grande nécessité. Puis, le regard de son père se posa sur le bras de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à ton bras ?

-Oh, heum, rien du tout, mentit piètrement Stiles en tirant sa manche sur sa blessure qui venait de saigner un peu plus encore.

-Avec qui étais-tu ?! cria son père en se levant vivement de sa chaise.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mentir ou semi-mentir. De toute façon s'il disait la vérité, il finirait sûrement chez les fous. Ou pire encore … Dans un internat non mixte. Alors que dire ? Il commença à paniquer en voyant son shérif de père avancer encore et encore vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant mais tout avait un début.

-J'étais avec Scott, débuta Stiles en reculant de quelques centimètres. On a … On a …

-Vous avez quoi ?! Cria son père en dirigeant son regard qui lançait des éclairs vers les fenêtres qui bordaient la pièce. Ils me font chier ses voisins de merde à nous regarder comme ça.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux si forts que Stiles crut qu'ils allaient céder.

-Merde alors ! Ajouta son père en se retournant vers son fils. Vous avez quoi ?!

Il devenait complètement fou. Son fils était tout pour lui. Si jamais quelque chose de grave lui arrivait il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Comme ça avait été le cas avec sa femme, la mère de son fils. Cet instant de transfert de colère avait été bénéfique pour Stiles qui avait réussit à trouver une histoire un brin crédible. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait fait mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme par magie.

- On a essayé des maquillages pour Halloween. Ça fait parti des costumes. Regarde, c'est du faux. Je vais pouvoir dire à Scott que ça fonctionne du tonnerre du coup.

Stiles tentait le tout pour le tout et défit son bandage de fortune. Il compressa rapidement sa blessure pour éviter que du sang sorte d'un coup et que son père ne fasse plus jamais confiance à son fils de sa vie. Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil rapide au poignet de Stiles, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout par cette histoire mais il ne semblait pas la rejeter totalement. Un bon point pour Stiles. Il finit par dire d'un ton méfiant :

- Et vous avez fait le maquillage par vous-même ?

- Non, non, non, non, définitivement pas, répondit son fils sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qui ne semblait pas du tout de bon timing. Scott n'arrive même pas à dessiner un chien alors tu le vois faire ça ? Non, ce sont Lydia et Alison qui nous ont donné un coup de main avec ça.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas enlevé ?

-On n'y arrive pas. A la douche demain matin, j'y arriverais peut-être. Je te montrerais que cette « cicatrice » est bidon.

-Ouais, on verra. Va te coucher maintenant. Et Stiles !

Alors que le fils s'était précipité vers l'escalier pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta d'un coup et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le père qui le retenait par la chemise.

- La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, déjà tu me préviens pour que j'évite de faire une crise cardiaque et ensuite tu rentre plus tôt parce que ce ne sont pas tes devoirs qui vont se faire tout seul pendant que tu vadrouilles à droite à gauche. Compris ?

Stiles hocha la tête en signe de réponse puis se précipita vers sa chambre. Une chambre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé. Logique. Il était très surpris par ce que son père venait de gober. Comment avait-il pu croire un mensonge aussi gros et stupide que celui-ci. Ou alors il avait crut ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Peut-être que cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Son père avait dû juste laisser l'affaire sur le coin de son bureau pour mettre tout ça au clair le lendemain matin, pour mettre le nez de son fils dans ses mensonges. Sauf si Stiles descendait le lendemain matin avec un poignet tout neuf, dans ce cas là, l'histoire serait terminée. Dans un cas contraire, il était mort, des deux côtés : par son père et par son propre corps qui refusait qu'il devienne un loup garou. Ce serait le comble. Stiles fut pris de violents vertiges qui l'attaquaient comme des lames de couteaux acérés. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre en pyjama et d'ouvrir les draps de son lit avant de s'écrouler comme une chaussette sur le matelas. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et son corps n'obéissait plus à aucune règle. Il fut prit de légères convulsions qui lui donnait un mal de tête encore plus grand que précédemment. La douleur de son poignet cumulé à celle des convulsions et des vertiges lui donnaient envie de crier de toutes ses forces et de retirer son cerveau de sa tête. Ce qui était préférable de ne pas faire évidement.

Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur s'arrêta et Stiles découvrit une sorte de paix qu'il n'avait jamais pu atteindre jusqu'à maintenant. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait le bonheur du silence, comme s'il se retrouvait au paradis après avoir fait un séjour en enfer. Il put alors s'endormir en laissant son bras blessé sur le côté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en douceur. Il était un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais il ne saurait tarder. La lumière extérieure était plus douce que jamais, c'était presque si on n'entendait pas les oiseaux chanter leurs louanges. Ça annonçait une belle journée en perspective. Puis, Stiles se rendit compte d'une chose : la douleur avait disparu. Il se releva précipitamment et observa les moindres parcelles de son bras : il n'avait plus aucune trace de morsure. Un bon point pour son père qui pourra peut-être enfin croire à tout son charabia. Il se leva de son lit plus motivé que jamais pour attaquer cette nouvelle journée positivement. Il prit quelques affaires à mettre puis se dirigea s'un pas rapide vers la douche que son père n'avait pas encore pris d'assaut. Il commençait toujours par prendre son petit déjeuné puis allait à la douche ensuite. Stiles se déshabilla en vitesse puis se jeta dans la douche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Environ 10 minutes. Il déclencha l'ouverture de l'eau qui sortit du pommeau de douche. Ses 10 minutes étaient amplement suffisantes pour lui qui n'avait pas la masse de cheveux à laver. Il avait juste son corps. Tandis que l'eau parcourrait toutes les parcelles de son corps nu, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regarder son bras à nouveau. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même qu'il y a deux jours. Il savait bien qu'aucune boule allait pousser sous sa main comme dans Spiderman, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Quoique … Il semblait un peu plus gros. Pas en gras non ! En muscles peut-être, il ne savait pas.

Il prit le gel douche et en vida une partie dans la paume de sa main. Stiles passa le savon liquide le long de ses jambes puis le long de ses bras, sur son ventre qui lui sembla plus solide qu'avant. Il lui avait poussé des abdos dans la nuit ou quoi ?! Il y a sûrement un peu de vrai là dedans. Il passa ses mains sur son sexe qu'il savonna aussi avec délicatesse : c'est toujours fragile cette partie là. Il passa ensuite à son dos mais il ne parvint pas à toucher le haut de son dos qui comme d'habitude semblait hors d'atteinte. Quasiment personne n'y arrive d'ailleurs, un des grands mystères de la vie. Il se rinça ensuite le corps en prenant le pommeau de douche à la main cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus pratique ainsi. Cette partie de sa vie ne changerait pas à priori. Stiles ne voulait pas que tout change d'un seul coup d'un seul, seulement quelques parties de sa vie : passer en première ligne -être au centre des actions-, pouvoir être plus indépendant, Lydia … Oh Lydia. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue de ce virement de situation. Il verra bien. Il éteint le robinet et l'eau ne sortit plus du pommeau.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Stiles croisa son reflet dans la glace qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son père avait installé ça là : peut-être aimait-il se voir nu comme un vers quand il sort de sa douche. Aucune idée. Stiles chassa cette pensée de sa tête mais il fut arrêté par quelque chose d'important : son reflet. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme la veille. Le jeune homme avait l'air plus mature, plus robuste, il lui semblait même qu'il avait échangé ses quelques grammes de gras contre des grammes de muscles. Étrange. Étrange mais agréable. Un nouveau mystère à ajouter à la liste : Pourquoi prenait-il du muscle en restant allongé sur son lit ? C'était tout de même utile. Bon il avait tout de même été pris de convulsion et de vertige mais c'était mieux que de souffrir dans une salle de sport : plus rapide et efficace. Un bon rapport qualité/prix. Stiles attrapa une serviette qu'il entoura autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre en évitant de croiser son père. Il s'habilla d'une façon plutôt simple et qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude : un jean, un T-shirt et d'un sweet à capuche marron. La routine. Il prit ses affaires de cour et les fourra dans son sac à dos qu'il lança sur son dos. Stiles descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre et sauta au rez-de-chaussée pour éviter les cinq dernières marches. Son père, la tête dans son journal et à priori pas très réveillé l'observa étrangement.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? le questionna-t-il en mangeant une des tartines qu'il s'était préparé.

Stiles le questionna du regard comme s'il ne savait rien de se qu'il était entrain de parler.

- Heu … Bonjour, salua le jeune homme peu sûr de lui.

- Ton bras idiot !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, feignit de se rappeler son fils qui avait le goût à la plaisanterie en ce bon matin. Voilà, tu vois ce n'est rien. Ces filles sont vachement douées. Oscar des meilleures maquilleuses dans un registre « Horreur ».

Quand Stiles eu relevé sa manche de sweet, son père fut bouche bée. Le shérif n'en revenait pas. Son fils n'avait rien, son bras était intact. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la dimension fantastique de ses aventures. Il devait se sentir à la fois soulagé et inquiet, peut-être encore un peu suspicieux d'ailleurs. Après quelques instants de silence, il finit tout de même par dire quelque chose.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Bon pas très développé comme réponse mais c'était déjà ça. Stiles regarda sa montre rapidement et resta choqué devant l'heure qu'il était. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour réviser son test du premier cours de la journée plus les 10 minutes pour aller à son lycée, les deux minutes pour sortir la voiture du garage. Bref il était en retard.

- Faut que j'y aille, s'écria Stiles en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée.

Son shérif de père n'eut pas le temps de dire « Ouf » qu'il fut déjà sorti à l'extérieur et la porte du garage s'ouvrait. Mais, le jeune homme stoppa s'un coup son élan. Il avait oublié quelque chose, d'important et d'essentiel : son sac de cours. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour. Sous l'œil amusé de son père qui sirotait tranquillement son café matinal, Stiles prit son sac à dos au passage et retourna dans sa direction initiale. Il se rua dans sa Jeep et la démarra en vitesse. Il enclencha la boîte de vitesse et commença à reculer mais, évidement, cette voiture ne fonctionnait pas à la vitesse à laquelle il le voulait : elle ramait un brin à reculer plus vite. Il fut sortit du garage assez vite cependant. Et c'est ainsi que Stiles prit enfin le chemin de son lycée et il serait sûrement en retard.

* * *

Il arriva sain et sauve au lycée de Beacon Hills quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles avait garé sa Jeep à la première place qu'il avait trouvée, c'est-à-dire quasiment collé à son voisin de parking. Il entra à la hâte dans le bâtiment en évitant certains de ses confrères. Il était beaucoup plus speed que d'habitude : c'était comme s'il appréhendait chaque étudiants qui allaient de détourner de leur route et venir perturber la sienne, chaque cahiers qui tombaient des casiers, chaque battement de cœur, comme s'il écoutait des centaines de conversations en même temps. C'était la folie. Par exemple, il savait dorénavant que Justin avait des problèmes digestifs aujourd'hui, il entendait Patricia dire qu'elle avait la gueule de bois, il savait que Dany s'était bien préparé pour le test. Le test ?! Stiles l'avait totalement oublié celui-là. Il avait à peine ouvert un cahier la veille, ce qui en y repensant était tout à fait compréhensible. Il le ferait au feeling voilà tout ! Où il lirait ses cours vite fait dans la classe avant le moment fatidique.

Stiles entra dans la salle de chimie du pas le plus rapide qu'il le pouvait, il était dans les premiers. Il s'assit au second rang, un peu en arrière pour avoir une belle vue de la place habituelle de Lydia : il faisait ça pour chaque test, pour lui donner du courage. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas forcément besoin, il faisait parti des meilleurs élèves. C'était juste pour le principe de la voir et de ... Enfin bref ! Stiles s'installa à sa place et ouvrit rapidement ses cours en lisant en diagonale l'ensemble des leçons qu'il devait voir révisé : des formules d'oxydoréductions, rien de bien compliqué. Il lu tout de même quelques règles d'équation tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans la salle. Stiles ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec tous ces battements de cœur, ses bavardages incontrôlés. Il comprenait plus les conversations sur l'état mental de la mère d'Olivia que ses cours. Ça allait de Matthieu qui ne comprenait pas un mot de chimie à Rick qui ne savait pas si son plan cul allait venir s'occuper de lui ce soir. Stiles finit par abandonner et jeta violemment son cahier dans son sac ce qui fit retourner sa voisine de devant. Il sentit par la même occasion son portable vibrer. Il le saisit d'une vitesse effrayante, qu'il ne s'était jamais soupçonner, et lu le texto de Scott : "En retard aujourd'hui. Peut pas faire le test -' " Stiles ne se prit même pas la peine de répondre, il avait amplement l'habitude des excuses bidons de son meilleur ami pour louper un contrôle ou quoique ce soit qui soit noté. Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à sa voisine de devant qui continuait de le dévisager.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva Stiles en posant les mains sur la table.

La jeune fille se retourna avec hâte vers le tableau et sortit des crayons de son sac comme si elle avait peur de lui. A oui ! Il devait mieux se contrôler maintenant qu'il pouvait se transformer en un monstre assoiffé de sang si jamais quelqu'un lui tapait un peu trop sur les nerfs. Il devait apprendre à se contrôler. Il demandera à Derek plus tard pour ça. Stiles décida de se prendre la tête dans les mains pour se concentrer sur lui-même, ce qui demanda beaucoup plus d'effort qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il entendait toujours les murmures, les battements de cœur, les chaises grincer contre le sol de la salle de classe, mais ses sons étaient beaucoup moins forts, beaucoup moins important que le doux son qu'il venait de percevoir. Des talons percutaient le sol dans un rythme à la fois glamour et dominateur, le couloir lui appartenait, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours. Sa démarche, Stiles aurait pu la déceler parmi milles autres. Ses battements de cœur réguliers lui semblait étrangement familier bien qu'il ne les ait jamais entendu auparavant de façon aussi clair. Elle devait approcher de la salle de classe à l'heure qu'il était. Stiles pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de son shampoing au fleur de lys, mélangé avec le doux parfum de framboise qui lui avait servi de gel douche quelques heures plus tôt. Elle pénétra dans la salle, permettant à Stiles de pouvoir confirmer ce que son instinct lui avait murmuré : Lydia Martin dans toute sa splendeur. La jeune femme portait une robe verte épousant parfaitement ses courbes, des sandales noires, accordées au sac qu'elle tenait en main, piétinaient délicatement le sol de la salle de chimie, elles lui faisaient des jambes simplement divines. Ses doux cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient libérés sur ses épaules, envoyant ainsi des vagues d'odeur tout simplement exquises en direction du jeune homme à chacun de ses pas. Et son cœur ... Parlons en. Son cœur battait d'un rythme tellement charmeur qu'un orchestre aurait pu en faire une symphonie. Il n'entendait plus que ses bruits dorénavant. Plus rien au monde n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Lydia s'installa quelques places devant Stiles, comme il l'avait prédit, tandis qu'il la contemplait sans gène. Elle rejeta ces cheveux en arrière avec grâce tandis qu'elle déposait son sac à man à ses pieds. Stiles ne crut n'avoir jamais vu de créature aussi belle de toute son existence. Elle était d'une si belle beauté. Une beauté à la fois piquante et enchanteresse. Comme les roses ... Stiles se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cru rêver. Ses yeux étaient d'une telle intensité et d'une telle grâce qu'il y plongerait bien pendant des heures entières. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lydia lui parlait. Elle lui lança un de ses stylos pour le réveiller.

- Hey Stiles, tu as mon chemisier ?

Il failli rougir lorsqu'il entendit cette question, ce que les autres pouvaient penser de cette phrase surtout. Rien que de l'évoquer, Stiles en eu des frissons.

-Heu ... Non, répondit-il après un instant de doute. On en a encore besoin pour ... Tu sais quoi.

-Faites vite ! C'est du Gucci tout de même, ajouta-elle avant de se retourner vers le tableau alors que le professeur entrait.

Stiles était un peu sous le choc de voir cette jeune femme lui adresser la parole mais il l'était encore plus par son attitude : elle s'était faite attaquée la nuit dernière mais elle ne se souciait pas que quelqu'un retrouve cette créature, non ! Elle s'inquiétait pour son chemisier à la con. Cela dit en passant, ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant de la part de Lydia Martin. Stiles ferma son sac et le posa à ses pieds pendant que le professeur leur distribuait des copies vierges, mais remplies au dos.

-Vous avez une heure, déclara-t-il en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

* * *

Stiles se leva de sa chaise totalement déprimé. Il avait non seulement foiré son test de chimie, sur un sujet qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, mais il avait n'avait pas non plus trouvé un moyen de supprimer les sons indésirables de ses voisins : bruits de ventre, battements de cœur, froissements de feuille, stylos s'abattant contre la copie et crissant sous la pression de leur utilisateur pour faire sortir de l'encre ... Tout y était passé. Il avait à peine répondu à 5 questions sur les dix posées ... Un gros échec pour lui. Il avait dû choisir entre les neurones et la force à priori. Il aurait préféré garder les deux. En sortant complètement de la salle, il entendit Lydia dire à Alison qui était arrivé un peu en retard qu'elle avait cartonné et que ça ne l'étonnerait pas de se voir desservir un A pour ses résultats. Stiles sourit à cette annonce, il y avait au moins un bon côté à cette journée après tout.

- Hey Stiles, comment ça ...

Scott venait de faire son entrée dans le couloir mais il s'était arrêté net en voyant le jeune homme, comme si quelque chose venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il y avait un nouveau loup dans les parages. Scott observa son meilleur ami tandis que les couloirs se vidaient d'étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. Il s'avança précipitamment vers lui, visiblement en colère contre lui. Il y avait de quoi. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Scott poussa violemment Stiles contre un casier et le bloqua dessus grâce à son bras qui le maintenait le cou. Dans un cas normal, il aurait dû souffrir le martyr mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plus maintenant. Scott le sentit vigoureusement avant de le laisser se dégager, le fixant, sous le choc.

-T'as pas fait ça ...

* * *

_(1) Qui est d'ailleurs de 7 686 850 km2 =)_

**_Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu moins long mais ils se feront plus réguliers à partir de maintenant, vu que j'ai retrouver le courage de l'écrire :P Le passage de la chanson est très niais je suis d'accord avec vous mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de la réécrire =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me fera très plaisir et je mettrais la suite plus vite aussi ;)_**


End file.
